


Backseat of a Greyhound Bus

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Gun Wielding Stiles, Homesickness, M/M, Made For Each Other, Major Character Abuse, Malia Bashing, Mating Bite, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Other Pack(s), Peter and Stiles are Mates, Phone Calls & Telephones, Road Trips, Song Inspired, Spark Stiles Stilinski, kinda angsty, mentioned knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He started to show, and he had to go that's how he wound up, on the backseat of a Greyhound bus...(Undetermined Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beacon Hills, CA to Salt Lake City, UT

**Author's Note:**

> A few Notes before you get started reading:  
> -This is inspired by the titles song [Backseat of a Greyhound Bus by Sara Evans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WYe-m8R7KU).  
> -All locations of where he is going have already been chosen. Some have revisits to them.  
> -The Twilight aspect of the story will be coming in much later when Stiles decides to go to Forks, Washington.  
> -He's road tripping 2 weeks at a time instead of throughout his pregnancy, because, honestly, my brain hurts enough as it is.  
> -Comment, and I'll give you a shout out if he passes by your town or stops in it in the next chapter.
> 
> Places in this chapter:  
> -Beacon Hills, CA  
> -Novato, CA  
> -Reno, NV  
> -Carlin, NV  
> -Salt Lake City, UT
> 
> (That was moved here seeing as it appears on every chapter, and not just one.)

It all started with one impassioned night with Peter Hale, Stiles is willing to admit it was one of the best nights of his life.  He had felt cared for, loved, respected, and wanted as the man handled him with such care that it rivaled that of being held as a new born baby; he’ll even admit that he cried at one point during that night as the man had his head buried in the right side of Stiles’ neck as Stiles had his right hand dug into the mans, now, sex tossed hair.  The pace had been set to a slow one, one that was meant to show Stiles that Peter had always thought of him as a piece of treasure that is meant to be handled with care.

Even if Peter sometimes threw him into objects.

That night, when Peter’s back went ridged with his orgasm, pushing his knot into Stiles to conjoin their bodies for the next ten minutes, made Stiles’ body react in a way he wouldn’t know of until two months later when his morning sickness started, he craved the oddest food combinations, and his body temperature was upped a few degrees.

He didn’t need to go to Deaton’s to know that, somehow, Peter Hale and Stiles’ spark created life within his steadily swelling tummy.  At night, he’d grab his biggest headphones to place them faced down on his tummy so his little miracle would be able to listen to whatever he felt like listening to that night (it was usually Country music from the 90’s which was odd for him).  He’d let the music lull him to sleep before he got up for school the next day or, on the weekends, let it gradually wake him up.

The pack hadn’t caught on yet that something was weird about Stiles, and, Stiles hoped, they wouldn’t acknowledge his sudden weight gain until Stiles was starting to show, but, for now, all was good.

At four months he knew he couldn’t hide his basketball stomach any longer, and so, he emptied his bank account, “borrowed” Derek’s credit card, got a duffle bag full of his stretchiest clothes and headed to the Greyhound station in the center of Beacon Hills to start his journey.  He planned to use Derek’s credit card as a last resort type of deal, and, hoped, the man didn’t cancel it seeing as he could track Stiles at any point to find him - it was part of Stiles’ end game.

The names on the board showed some nearby places like Salt Lake City, Las Vegas, Seattle, but Stiles wanted someplace far away from here.  He saw a bus headed to Bryantown, Maryland was boarding soon so he bought a ticket for it, and waited in the sitting room so he could hear them call for the boarding of the bus.

There were not many people he knew at the bus station seeing as many were just like him - wanting to run away from something or another, or simply having a road trip through the transit.  He saw a girl around his age who had a fading bruise on her left eye, bruises marred her arms in various spots, and she was showing as much as he was, so, he decided to go over to her and start making awkward conversation.

“Hi, you, uh, live around here?” Stiles asked her standing just out of her personal space just in case she decided to throw something at him or hit him.  “What do you want?” she asked snipply at him, her eyeliner and mascara already running with fresh tears down her face.  “Nothing, just saw someone in the same predicament I am, only, I wasn’t treated...so harshly” he answered choosing his words carefully at the end as he didn’t want to upset her further.

“Go away, your a man you can’t get pregnant” she snapped at him as she dabbed at her eyes trying to stop her make up from running.  Stiles made a “that’s true” face before looking back down at her, “True, but I’m not like everyone else” he told her before pulling a bit of his loose shirt up to show her a bit of his rounding stomach.  She couldn’t help to look to see what he meant, and her eyes turned from angry to astonished, “What?” she whispered as she carefully pressed her hand against it wondering if it was real or fake, but the butterfly feel against her fingers told her, indeed, it was as it seemed.

“You believe me now?” he asked her as he let his shirt slide down to hide his growing child.  “How is that possible?” she asked him looking at him like he’s the first thing she’s seen that was interesting.  He took a seat to her left, and smiled a small smile as he thought back on the werewolf that gave him the greatest gift he could be given, “Lets just say, when a man and a spark come together, life finds a way” he told her looking at her with his small smile.

Soon their bus was called, and they got up, taking their luggage, they both moved toward the bus station exit, and onto the bus they chose to start their journey on.

When they got on the bus, they took seats toward the back of the bus so they’d be well out of others way, and closer to the bathrooms.  “I’m Ashley Cartwright” she said introducing herself and putting out her hand in order for himm to shake it.  “Stiles Stilinski, don’t ask about my real first name - you wouldn’t be able to pronounce it” Stiles told her as he took her hand and shook it as he laughed which caused her to laugh as well.

“Well, tell me about your man, I want every detail” she said looking at him coyly which made Stiles laugh again.  “Oh man, ah, what to say about him? It was a one-night deal to tell you the truth, but...it...it was the most...emotional time of my life.  He has blonde brown hair that is usually spiked up in the front, calm blue eyes when he’s reading but calculating when he’s planning whatever is on his mind next, soul patch under his bottom lip whle he has a five o’clock mustache, and a dimpled chin.  Guy is batshit crazy, but, I guess, I wouldn’t want him any other way” Stiles told her as he described the undescribable Peter Hale the best he could.

“You love him” she said wiggling slightly in her seat.  “Ah, I wouldn’t call it love, I’d call it… ….Okay, so, maybe you’re right, but I could never tell him” Stiles said denying he could even mention the word “love” around Peter Hale and get away with it.  “Come now, only serial killers are bad enough not to mention that you love them” she said in a chastising tone which made Stiles choke on his own spit.

For the next four hours while the bus traveled the Redwood Hwy, they talked about anything that came to their minds.  She eventually opened up to Stiles about how she was being abused by her boyfriend who had just used her to get a child out of her, and, when she found out she was pregnant, she waited until she was showing to call it quits with him, and get the hell out of dodge.

“Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please, our first stop from Beacon Hills, California to Bryantown, Maryland has arrived.  All who are getting off at Novato please gather your belongs, and put your chairs in the upright position.  Thank you for choosing Greyhound Bus, and we hope to see you again shortly” the bus driver said into the speakers making a few passengers gather their belongings as they pulled up to the bus station at Novato.  

Everyone else remained seated as it was just 9 am in the morning, and many had gotten breakfast before getting on the bus.

As the bus pulled away from the station and turned west to start making its treek through the western states to the east coast Stiles’ heart tugged at him making him want to re-think this whole road trip thing, but he was already on the bus, already making friends with a traveling companion, and already on his way to the rest of his life.

At some point within the next four hours he and Ashley had fallen asleep, because the next thing he knows he is out of California, and into Nevada.  “Ladies and gentlemen can I, once again, have your attention please, our second stop from Beacon Hills, California to Bryantown, Maryland has arrived.  All who are getting off in Reno, Nevada please gather your belongs and put your chairs in the upright position.  For those that are continuing on we are stopping for an hour so I offer you the ability to go out and get something to eat and stretch your legs a bit before we continue on with our journey.  As always, thank you for choosing Greyhound Bus, and we hope to see you again next time” the driver announced into the speakers before they are cut off.

“I’m hungry, what about you?” Ashley asked him as she stretched her arms up above her head while Stiles stretched his legs.  “I am right there with ya sister” he said as the bus pulled into the bus station.  He grabbed his duffel bag while she grabbed her purse and back pack before they made their way out of the bus, many people were just standing close to the bus while others wandered off to get some food.

They both headed down North Virginia St as a big beautiful golden M was the first thing they found to get a cheap bite to eat.  “I’mma get two Quarter Pounders with cheese, because one is for now and one can be for later” Stiles said as he thought of also getting an apple pie, chocolate ice cream, and two large orders of fries.  “Yeah, and what else?” Ashley asked playfully at him knowing he wanted more than that.  “Har, har” Stiles responded while rolling his eyes.

His cellphone then started ringing, and he knew he was fucked.  Worst case scenerio? They were already on their way.  Good case scenerio? They were just wondering where he is.  “Turning it off it is” Stiles said as he grabbed the phone out of his back pocket, mentally apologized to Scott before turning his phone off for now.  He’d turn it back on in Maryland in order to call him and tell him he was perfectly fine, because Hunter’s always happened.

He and Ashley grabbed their bounty and made their way back to the bus early seeing as they easily had another twenty minutes to wonder around, but Stiles’ feet were starting to kill him so he opted for going back to the bus right then and there.

Twenty minutes later the bus packed up again with the remaining passengers before they headed off to their next stop.

Another four hours, an apple pie, chocolate ice cream, and one Quarter Pounder later, Stiles and Ashley saw Carlin, Nevada come into view and with it the need and want of a meatball sub with the works on it.  “I’m saving my last Quarter Pounder” both of them said while turning to the other with the same exact thought going through their head.

The driver said that it wasn’t their dinner stop yet, and both wanted to cry in agony…, and that’s exactly what they did for the next twenty minutes while a couple of passenger’s got off, but they thought about the hope of the dinner break bringing actual restaurant food, and their minds were put to ease once more.

Once they reached Salt Lake City, Utah their stomach’s growled, their babies demanded Thai food, and they did nothing to stop themselves from launching out of the bus when it came to a rest at the bus station where they’ll be spending the night before moving on tomorrow.  They found a very good thai restaurant called Skewered Thai where they proceeded to eat sushi, noodles, and pretty much anything they could get their hands on before theyboth were stuffed to the gullet.

“I’mma pass out now” Stiles said smiling to Ashley who was already well on her way to dream land.  She just grunted at him in acknowledgement before turning on her left side on the cot they were both sharing.  Tomorrow would be another mystically (boring) adventure on the bus.  Bus check in was at 6 am so they both needed plenty of rest, and yet, Stiles was wide awake.

He was muttering all of his pack’s names to himself like a dearest lullaby, and the only name that really calmed him was the thought and name of Peter.  Stiles had promised on that night 4 months ago to never leave him, yet, here Stiles was, in Salt Lake City, UT breaking his promise along side a girl who’s connection with her boyfriend wasn’t like his and Peter’s at all.

She ran away to escape abuse, Stiles ran away to escape nothing at all.  Peter would have been overjoyed to know he could start raising his own family, but, of course, Stiles took that away from him just to, what? Go around the country to lead his mate on a wild goose chase? Peter may be his mate, but it wouldn’t deter him from breaking their bond completely leaving Stiles’ child fatherless.

And yet, Peter was a creature of habit.  If he wanted something to the point of insanity, he’d get it no matter how long it took, and Stiles could only hope he’d be the driving force to keep his mate looking for him.

He nuzzled into his duffelbag before pulling his phone out, turned it on, and sent a text to Peter that simply read:

 

i luv u, im sry i broke my prms

 

He turned it off before he could recieve the reply text, and cried himself, silently, to sleep

****  
_She started to show_   
_A few months ago and she had to go_   
_That’s how she wound up_   
_On the backseat of a Greyhound bus..._


	2. Stolen Credit Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Ashley Looks Like: [Ashley Cartwright](http://img.poptower.com/pic-142867/kristen-doute-vanderpump-rules.jpg?d=1024) (Yeah, yeah I know it's Kristen from Vanderpump Rules, but she fits with how I envisioned Ashley).
> 
> Dedicated To: Zayabel_Draga
> 
> For telling me to make it Peter's POV, because, really, it was pretty boring with the way things were going on Stiles' part.

Waking up bright and early on a Tuesday morning felt completely and utterly wrong, and Peter couldn’t figure out why.  There was something missing in his equation of the day, and he couldn’t figure out what it was but something shifted in the world, something big had shifted out of place, and Peter had to figure out what it was or it’d bug him until he did.

Getting up out of bed was easy enough so he wasn’t feeling fatigued more than usual (being back from the dead had the side effect of wanting more sleep than the average human and werewolf).  His water was working just fine as he slinked into his bathroom for his morning shower, and even got to double check when he went to brush his teeth so nothing needed to be fixed there.

Getting out of the bathroom, he went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxer briefs to put on before grabbing a dark pair of Levi’s, and a dark blue Henley (Stiles had expressed that Peter needed a little more color in his wardrobe that wasn’t black, white, and grey so the genius got him a pair of Henley’s that were dark blue).  He wanted to wear dark blue so when Stiles came to Derek’s loft that afternoon it’d, hopefully, shift them somewhere a little more private seeing as it’d been two weeks since they’d had sex, and, well, he was a creature of habit with needs that need to be met.

And, with that thought of the teenager, something flared up within him, and he couldn’t figure out what it was.  What about Stiles was making his mind send off signal flares? The boy was fine seeing as Scott would have contacted him before now to let him know his best friend had been kidnapped.

Then came the ring of his cellphone, and a feeling of dread immediately pooled in his stomach.  He stared at the communication device like it was the most daunting object in his whole apartment, and he couldn’t stomach to even touch it as Scott’s name flashed onto the screen to let him know that his foresight had been correct.  Relaxing each of his muscles one by one, he picked up his phone, clicked the green circle, and said, “What?” into the device.

“Stiles is missing” were the first three words out of Scott’s mouth, and the proverbial shoe dropped in Peter’s mind as the piece fit into place of why today was wrong.  It all made sense of why he woke up feeling wrong in every way possible - it’s because Stiles had left them all behind for some reason.

“Did you check his GPS?” Peter asked him wondering if anyone was tracking him currently.  “He just reached Reno, I tried calling him, but he just turned it off” Scott answered back as, Peter would bet, he was standing in Stiles’ room.  “I highly doubt any of the Reno Pack even knew he was there” Peter said as he rubbed his neck as he thought over what his next step was.  “How did he even get that far that fast?” Scott asked him in a confused tone.

“His Jeep is still in the driveway?” Peter asked him trying to narrow down the options Stiles had of getting out of town that quickly.  “Yeah, it’s still there, and John is trying to see if Stiles told any of his Jungle friends that he was leaving and why” Scott told through the phone.  Peter started pacing as only two ways came to the forefront of his mind of just how Stiles could get anywhere fast.

Either a cab or the bus, and the latter seemed more likely than the former.  “Alright, have Rafael check the bus schedules for the last 8 hours, and lets see if we can pin him down to 4 or less” Peter told him trying to give the Alpha as much information as he could.  “Alright, and I’ll see if we can find another way of tracking him that isn’t by his cellphone” Scott said as he started to feel a bit more calmer over the phone.

Of course Scott would take anyone in the pack’s help just to get his best friend back to him - he’d even stoop to using Peter’s help just to get to him seeing as Peter and Stiles had been close as of late which left Peter with another question.

Why did Stiles leave? He promised Peter he’d never leave him no matter what, and yet, he went back on his promise to him, so, it had to be something important in order for the seventeen year old boy to leave him without a note or anything to indicate that he resented Peter in any way which left him with knowing Stiles still loved him and wanted him in his life, but something major had happened to where he couldn’t be around his pack at the moment.

There wasn’t a big bad in town that wasn’t Peter, and Kate Argent had been dispatched several months before leaving the other eighteen members of their pack (human parents and best friends included) alive and well enough.  So it couldn’t be that so what was it?

Throughout the rest of the day and afternoon everyone gathered as much information as they could before they all met at Derek’s loft to discuss what they found out about what could have made Stiles leave, and just where he was going.

Nobody questioned why Peter was pacing the length of the room at that current moment while they all sat down in various places throughout the open space of Derek’s apartment.  Some were on the couches others on the staircase leading to the bedrooms, and some were at the “War Table” (Stiles called it that after the defeat of the Darach).

“Okay, what do we have? Derek?” Scott said as he looked toward Derek for any information that he could provide.  “He wasn’t kidnapped so we can count that out” Derek told him what he found out thus far.  “Good, that means no one’s come into our territory yet so we can rule that out” Scott said nodding to him.

“Lydia?” Scott asked looking to her for her input.  “He didn’t leave a note or anything else to suggest why he left, but he circled May 21st and January 11th on his calendar which means he could be traveling up until that time” Lydia provided while giving Scott his friend’s calendar with the two months marked with sticky notes.  “Find out why they’re nine months apart” Scott told her while handing it back to her.

“Peter?” Scott asked looking to him.  “Everything was normal up until today, he didn’t indicate he was leaving or if there was something wrong with him” Peter told him as he recounted the last two weeks of them being together alone just watching movies, and cuddling together on the couch and his bed.  Everything was just normal, and, maybe, that was what was wrong.  “If you remember anything that was off, let me know” Scott told him with a reassuring tone.  Peter just nodded in response.

“Kira?” Scott looked to his girlfriend to see what she’s gathered.  “He didn’t take a cab so it’s more than likely that he took the bus since they run for longer periods and cost less” she told him giving him a map with the locations of two bus stations circled in red on it.  It was between Greyhound and Lakeland bus lines that he could have taken which was, thankfully, the easy part of finding where Stiles could have gone. “Thanks, look into the Lakeland bus stops in the last eight hours” Scott said to her as he kept the map with him.

“Liam?” Scott asked his new beta.  “None of his Jungle friends were told anything about what he was going to be doing, but they said he hadn’t been drinking a lot of alcohol for the last few months - even when they said they’d buy it for him” Liam told him as he leaned forward on the stairs.  “Alright, that’s something.  When Stiles parties, he does it all the way” Scott told him as he remembered going out into the woods at the time he was still a newly bitten werewolf and Stiles had gotten a bottle of Jack from his Dad’s liquor cabinet.

“Jordan?” Scott looked to the Deputy of the pack.  “I checked with the cab companies, and, as expected, there wasn’t any long distance transactions” Jordan answered with the little knowledge he had gained.  Scott nodded to him, “Check into the stops the Greyhound bus line made in the last 8 hours” Scott told him while his anxiety seemed to up a little which made him start rolling up the map, and gripping it like it was a stress ball.

“John?” Scott asked looking at a much older man than just a couple days ago.  His son leaving was hitting him hard, and it was plain as day for everyone in the pack, human or otherwise, that he was very worried about his son and the reason he had left.  “Like Peter had said, everything was normal, but he did start cooking me meals that had a bit of red meat in it - said a little every once and a while wouldn’t kill me” John told Scott as his voice cracked a bit, but Melissa came over and started stroking his back soothingly to help calm him down.  “That’s odd, Stiles basically made everything of John’s vegan” Jordan said as he remembered the countless salads that walked through the station’s front door.  “If you remember anything else, just let me know” Scott told him in a soothing voice hoping it’d give the Sheriff some reassurance.

“Mom?” Scott asked looking to the woman that took her place beside the man she had been falling for, for the last several years.  “He didn’t come by the hospital to talk to me about anything really important, found him watching the babies like he does off and on since the Nogitsune took hold of him a couple times this week though” Melissa told him offering up all the information she had to her son.  Scott remembered when that started, he had caught his friend doing it as well, and questioned him about it.

_“Dude, this is like the third time I’ve found you looking at the babies this week” Scott said to him in a friendly, joking voice.  Stiles just smirked at him a bit as he looked to a little boy who was waving his arms in the air excitedly, “I’m a little jealous of them I guess.  They have no worries in this world other than sleeping, eating, and pooping...sometimes...I want to go back to that stage.  Where there’s no darkness or light, just knowledge of knowing there could be someone out there who loves me” Stiles told him before he tore his eyes away from the little lives._

_“Let’s go get a burger, huh? Let you get two boxes or curly fries?” Scott said trying to distract his friend from the darkness that has yet to leave his soul and heart.  Just because Stiles was able to close the door in his mind, doesn’t mean that all of the darkness surrounding him has evaporated - it just became a still void that surrounded Stiles everyday, and affected him some days more than others._

“Alan?” Scott asked looking to his boss and Emissary.  “He didn’t come to me for anything that wasn’t our lessons, he also didn’t indicate that he was going through anything that wasn’t in his realm or normal” Alan answered completely aware of his Apprentice’s habit of visiting Beacon Hills’ newest additions ever since the Chaos spirit had been ripped out of him.  Stiles would sometimes come to the Veterinarian with excuses to play with the newest animal additions as well, but he’d been doing that since Scott came to work for him.

“Braeden?” Scott asked looking to the mercenary.  “Called in a few favors, I have people looking out for him in New York, Florida, and Maryland” she told him from beside Derek who had his arm around her waist.  The two had been official mates since just two months previous, and Scott hadn’t objected to it - the more member’s they had in the pack, the better it was for them.  “Thanks for doing that” Scott said to her expressing his gratitude for her doing that.  “No problem, at least the favors are good for something” she told him looking as if it was no biggie.  Scott just nodded to her.

“Malia?” Scott asked looking to her.  Up until four months ago she was Stiles’ girlfriend so he had to cover every base just incase something even as minut as a fight between them could have caused Stiles to leave had happened.  “Just because my boyfriend leaves me for my Dad doesn’t mean we fight all the time, no fights happened in the last two weeks” she told him giving him a bit of attitude which was quickly put out of the equation when Scott flashed his Alpha eyes at her.  “Good” Scott quipped at her before turning his attention to someone else.  Malia hadn’t exactly taken finding her boyfriend in bed with her Dad the next day after they’d rolled in the sheets very well, and has since been a jealous ex-girlfriend wanting nothing more than to ruin what Peter and Stiles started building just to get Stiles back.

“Coach?” Scott asked looking to his Lacrosse Coach who’d been brought into the pack due to his and Natalie Martin’s intimate involvement.  “You think Bilinski would tell me anything? I got an entire history on the male circumcision, and I teach Economics.  Yes, I still haven’t gotten over that little fact” Finstock said as he sat beside Natalie holding her said while she looked about ready to bust out laughing.  Her little giggling fit she was having at the moment wasn’t making the matter any better, “And you are not helping” Bobby said looking at her with an “Are you serious right now?” look which made her bust out laughing.  “I’m sorry dear, but that boy is always good for a laugh” she said while laughing and trying to catch her breath.

“Natalie?” Scott asked looking to her as she was just right beside Coach Finstock.  “Nothing unusual dear, he and Lydia always went shopping for something or other, baked, cooked, or watched Real Housewives together.  Their usual thing on Thursday afternoons” she told him getting a bit worried herself now that she really thought on it.  “It’s okay, we’ll find him” Scott told her as he was about to ask his girlfriend’s parents what they found.

It was around 8 pm now, and a phone rang out.  Everyone in the pack was there so it could only be one person, and everyone started checking their phones to see if Stiles had called or sent them a text, and, one by one, they all started putting their phones away besides Peter.

Peter unlocked his phone to find a text from Stiles:

i luv u, im sry i broke my prms

Peter knew Stiles wouldn’t keep his phone on long so he quickly tried to get his location, but it failed signaling that Stiles had turned his phone back off.  “What does it say?” Scott asked as everyone looked to the man that was now standing still in the middle of the loft.  “It says, “I love you, I’m sorry I broke my promise”” Peter relayed to everyone as he kept staring at his phone just trying to force it to show him another text from his mate, but nothing else appeared and he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

“What promise?” Lydia asked him coming over to rub his back soothingly to try and help him calm down some in order to tell them.  “Four months ago, he...he promised to never leave me...no matter what” Peter told her even though he knew the other’s were in hearing range.  It had been a promise that he’d had wanted to keep between just Stiles and himself, but it was forced out into the open as just more information that was gathered.

“So that means Stiles had a very good reason for leaving.  We’ll get him back Peter, no matter what we will” Scott told him looking his maker in the eyes with a serious expression that promised the return of his mate.

At that moment Derek had taken his wallet out in order to start ordering pizza for the whole pack as no one was leaving his loft that night when, funnily enough, Derek found something out really quickly.  One, it was Stiles’ scent that was a little stronger than usual.  Two, it was a note on the back of a clown picture where his credit card usually sat, “Thanks a million, I need this where I’m going” Derek read out to the pack making them all turn to him.

Derek’s stoic faced turned into a pissed off one, “That idiot stole my credit card!” he shouted out to the pack making them all bust into hysterical laughter.


	3. Salt Lake City, UT to York, NE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Places mentioned in chapter:  
> Salt Lake City, Utah  
> Rawlins, Wyoming  
> Julesburg, Colorado  
> York, Nebraska  
> Bryantown, Maryland
> 
> People in this chapter:  
> [Nicole Barrett](http://makeupjournal.net/wp-content/gallery/gallery/beautiful%20woman%20leaning%20hands%20%20BestPhotoStudio%2035544687.jpg)  
> [Aegan Loftman](http://www.cdc.gov/minorityhealth/images/populations/black/man.jpg)  
> [David](http://www.macsmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Gerard-Butler-041.jpg)
> 
> Allies Obtained:  
> Julesburg Pack
> 
> I wasn't actually planning for this chapter to be that long (just another 5 pages like the last two times), but, this one turned itself into something I wasn't initially planning. I'm in love with it though, so, I hope you like it as well.

Stiles will admit, he hadn’t gotten much of the rest he should have gotten last night.  For one, he was in a strange place with a girl that was, for all intents and purposes, still a stranger to him even though they talked all the way to Salt Lake City, and...there were too many noises.  The honking of car horns, the wail of Police sirens, and the shuffling of people around them as they either came or left.

He’d never complain about the sound of a growling werewolf ever again so long as he could just escape the sounds of a bustling city, because they weren’t like the sounds of a passing car every thirty minutes or so, they weren’t the sounds of nature, and they weren’t the still quietness of Derek’s loft after everyone has piled together for the night.  He almost whimpered at the thought of not being able to be in a puppy pile, but, he brought this on himself.

He made his bed, he’ll lie in it.

He sat up in the cot that he and Ashley shared wondering if he should change his shirt and pants or just his shirt, but he didn’t wonder long as he took out his Beacon Hills Lacrosse hoodie, slipped under the covers to keep others from seeing his slightly bulging stomach, and quickly changed into it while Ashley had gone somewhere to either get breakfast or change herself.

The bus would be leaving in an hour, and Stiles nearly answered the itch to check his cellphone, but he squashed it down knowing they’d track him all the way there before he was even able to set foot on the bus for another long twelve hours of riding on a bus all the way east to Bryantown, Maryland.

He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before looking around as some of the attendants started packing away the cots for the day so there’d be more space for travelers using the bus system.  Soon came a white styrofoam cup in his line of vision, “Thought you might need a quick pick me up before we get on the bus for the next four hours” Ashley told him as she looked at him with a knowing look as if to say she knew he hadn’t gotten the most restful night’s sleep he’s ever had.

“Thanks” Stiles said to her groggily as he took the steaming cup of coffee, and saw it was left black.  They’d pigged out yesterday on anything not healthy for them so they were going to play it healthy today in order to get all the vitamins and nutrients they needed for a regularly healthy pregnancy.  Stiles kinda wished he had seen Deaton at least once in the four months he’s been pregnant, but, alas, he didn’t…, and honestly, with the way the Hale Pack was built, there was no need as they all came out healthy and well muscled.

“You’re thinking about your family” Ashley said not even needing to ask him if he was.  Stiles not gave out a soft snort of laughter, and a smirk was placed upon his face, “Eighteen people who love me and have my back, but all who I’m running away from.  Yeah, it’s kinda hard not to think about them right now” Stiles told her before taking a sip of his coffee then proceeded to look down at the floor once more.

“Hey, at least you’re letting them know where you are at times so they can, at least, have the ability to find you if you are finally done traveling and want to go home…, and at least you have eighteen people that love and care for you.  Me? I have your sorry ass” Ashley told him tacking on a joke at the end to get him to smile a bit which she succeeded in doing when a small smile graced his lips.  “Come on, no doubt the bus will be loading soon, and I, for one, don’t want to miss it” Ashley told him as she pulled him up carefully from the cot before they both grabbed their bags, and headed to the line for the Bryantown departure.

Once they were seated at the back, closer to the restroom this time, they got themselves situated for the next four long hours of riding the bus with an elderly woman beside them who made polite conversation on how she was going to see her grandchildren in Rawlins, Wyoming.  She hasn’t seen them since they were eight and eleven years old, and now they were fifteen and seventeen years of age.

Stiles told the woman that he was only seventeen himself, and that he had graduated from high school early (which was a complete, and utter lie but she didn’t need to know that), and Ashley was twenty years old.  Bless the woman, she thought Stiles and Ashley were a couple, and it made both of them laugh, but, as per what friends do, they denied her thought and said that Stiles was gay, and Ashley was just his new friend.  The old woman blushed, and apologized to the both of them, but they waved the apology away saying anyone would think them a couple with how they get along.

Up until Rawlins, Wyoming came into view, the three of them chatted about their friends and family as well as places they’d like to go while they were traveling.  The old woman was filled to the brim with knowledge that Stiles just ate up, because, in all intents and purposes, he was a genius child that just had a few too many screws loose that hindered him from really getting above an IQ of 134.

Rawlins, Wyoming came, and the old lady, named Marilyn Thornman, took her leave while Stiles and Ashley looked around to get some food.  The closest place was 1880 Coco’s Restaurant, so, they went there to get a breakfast of eggs, sausage, pancakes, hashbrowns, and orange juice.

It felt like he was almost home, and not at a restaurant somewhere in Wyoming with a girl he just met, but it wasn’t so bad.  He just needed time to adjust to the fact that Scott, his Alpha, isn’t close by anymore, but actually a phone call away instead, and Peter isn’t in a loft somewhere downtown, but a thousand miles away in a loft in downtown Beacon Hills.

“You’ll adjust” Ashley told him before taking a bite of her eggs.  “I know, it’s just weird not knowing that my Dad will walk in to meet me for breakfast or have to cook for a bunch of people at a friends loft because people just tend to wander in when I’m cooking” Stiles said as he put his hands on his face for a few minutes before taking them off and getting a drink of his orange juice.

“It’s hard, I understand, because I’m used to being at home cooking and cleaning like some 1920’s housewife who waits for her husband to get home only substitute husband for boyfriend, but, I understand.  We need to adjust, and we will as we go along.  How about you start taking one picture a day, and sending it to your Dad and Peter of the places we end up at - you’d be letting them know where you are, and that you’re alright” Ashley told him giving him a way to adjust much more easily while keeping in touch with his family and friends without letting them track him by GPS.

Plus, it’d omit using GPS since he was telling them where he had been.  “Alright, I’ll do it” Stiles said as he paid for their meals at the register, and took his cellphone out.  They stepped outside the restaurant before Stiles took his phone out of his duffle bag and turned it on.  It still had 87 percent power which is astonishing for Stiles as he usually is hurting for power by then.  “Say cheese Ashley!” Stiles exclaimed as he pointed the phone her way.  She turned to him and stuck her tongue out before he took the picture making him laugh.

The picture had the restaurant’s sign in the back of it, Ashley sticking her tongue out at him, and random people in the eatery.  It was just the first of many pictures he’d be taking of the both of them wherever they’d be traveling during the next however long they want to travel together, and Stiles felt, with that first picture, that this was officially more a road trip than the both of them running away from those they had loved or did love.

It just felt right to do this as it’d let his friends and family see where he has been each step of the way now.  It’d let Peter know that he still loved him as well no matter where he was, and who he met...he’d always love him, because Stiles didn’t get to feel the jagged bite of his mating bite for nothing, and, plus, that thing was permanent - it had injected him with Peter’s scent permanently, and he’d never be able to rub it off no matter what, and it wasn’t like Stiles wanted his scent gone anyway.

“Alright! Let’s get this party bus back on the road!” Stiles shouted hopping back onto the bus, and getting back to his and Ashley’s spots on the back of the bus.

For the next four and a half hours, Stiles watched the scenery of Wyoming pass by while Ashley slept on his shoulder for a early afternoon nap.  In those four and a half hours he wondered what his Dad was doing, was he drowning in the bottle like he had done with his late wife? Was he trying to find Stiles with very little sleep? Stiles doubted any of his friends and family were getting much sleep right then...just like Stiles wasn’t either no matter how tired he was.

He guessed, like him, they felt a piece of themselves missing in his absence, but, and while thinking this thought he was rubbing his growing stomach, he didn’t just take himself out of their lives, but his daughter’s as well (yes, he still insisted it was a girl...no matter the daunting thought of it turning out to be a boy).

As they reached Julesburg, Stiles was pleased to see it was a hole-in-the-wall town with history behind it.  It felt a little bit more like home with its small town feel, and Stiles couldn’t wait until he got to get a picture of it, he hoped he might even see a small pack of werewolves maybe? Who know’s what you’ll run into in a town you wander into, all you have to do is pick up your feet, and find the signs.

“Hey, Ashley, time for lunch” Stiles said waking her up with a small shake of her shoulder.  “If you don’t want puke on you, I’d refrain from shaking me awake” Ashley grumbled before lifting herself up from his shoulder to take in people shuffling off the bus for the next hour.  Gradually, Stiles and Ashley made it off the bus as well in order to take in the small town a bit more in detail rather than from a small window on the inside of a bus.

“Alright, Julesburg Tavern for lunch, and I can take a picture of you” Ashley said as they headed to the tavern that was just a block away from the bus station.  “Sounds like a plan” Stiles said feeling more like himself than he had been.  Damn the darkness around his soul, he was going to enjoy this trip, because, honestly, who in their right mind would run away from their pack to enjoy some alone time that didn’t consist of sitting in the bathroom reading a book? Not many, and Stiles knew that well enough.

As they reached the tavern, Stiles immediately felt it.  There was a werewolf pack here, the bar made of mountain ash gave that away quickly enough, and the low hum of a group of teenagers talking in whispered voices so low only they could hear gave it away easily to Stiles.

Stiles acted naturally around them though, he placed his duffle bag down onto the floor before he and Ashley were given menu’s by one of the human waitresses who took their drink order, and left to fill it.  The group of teenagers, by that point, had picked up his scent, and were looking his and Ashley’s way in curiosity as well as a bit of hostility.

Stiles kept acting natural though as he perused the menu in search of something that wasn’t too fatty, but wasn’t a salad as well.  “Excuse me” a woman that had a strict look about her, but also could have an award winning smile when she used it, said to him with a “we-need-to-talk-privately” look on her face.  “Ah, Ash, why don’t you find us something to eat she and I need to talk really quickly” Stiles said to his friend while he got up from his seat.  “Oh...kay?” Ashley asked sending him a “what’s-going-on?” look, but he just shook his head to tell her to dismiss it.

The woman led Stiles beyond the mountain ash bar thanks to one of the human employees lifting the door open for her, and to a back room that was furnished with a couple couches, a coffee table between them, and a desk that was nearly overflowing with paperwork.  “First, I want to introduce myself as Nicole Barrett, Alpha of the Julesburg Pack, and secondly, who are you?” Nicole said introducing herself as well as starting her interrogation of him.

“I’m Stiles Stilinski, Emissary-In-Training to the Beacon Hills Pack of California.  I’m just here on a pitstop going east, I don’t plan to stay long, but I was hoping to just get a bite to eat” Stiles told her turning from the spaz he usually was to the trained professional that Deaton had, thus far, taught him to be.  Nicole offered him a seat on the couch across from her which Stiles was grateful for as his little one was starting to shift about, and he couldn’t do anything to settle her down without giving himself away.

“Why is the Emissary-In-Training so far from his home turf? Obviously you’re being trained well in the arts of self-concealment as well as having a mate to take care of you” Nicole said as she observed Stiles go blank faced to conceal any of his thoughts from her as well as steadying his heart to prevent her from knowing if he was lying to her or not.  “Something...unexpected came up which ended in me thinking a road trip was the appropriate response to dealing with it” Stiles said choosing his words carefully.

Suddenly, the door opened showing an african american man who entered it, and shut the door again.  “Aegan, I’d like for you to meet Stiles Stilinski, Emissary-In-Training to the Beacon Hills Pack of California” Nicole said as she stood up, and, sadly, Stiles had to stand up as well.  “Aegan Loftman, Emissary to the Julesburg Pack” Aegan said introducing himself to Stiles.  “Nice to meet you” Stiles said shaking his hand with a good grip like Deaton had taught him to do as well.  Each Emissary knows how serious another is from their position by just the shake of each others hands.

“What exactly was this unexpected occurrence?” Nicole asked him wanting more specifics on what caused them to cross paths.  Stiles didn’t want to answer her, but Aegan, looking as old and wise as he does, may shine some light where Deaton either knew all about it, or, nothing at all.  He needed his condition answered for, and, maybe, the help of an outside Emissary could shed some light on it.

“It...Have...Shit, how do I do this?” Stiles said questioning himself before he came up with he only option that didn’t involve words.  “Alpha Barrett, listen very closely to all the heart beats in the room” Stiles told her knowing his child was far along enough to be able to detect it more easily than the first three months of his pregnancy.

He watched as Nicole honed in on her hearing before she looked confused, “I hear a fourth heart beat in here” she said looking around trying to find the source of it before she, hesitantly, looked to him zoning in on his stomach.  “That’s right, I’m pregnant.  I don’t know how it came about, but it did, and I was hoping Aegan could shed some light on that fact” Stiles said as he loosened every muscle in his body, and allowed himself to lean back in the couch making his stomach more pronounced.  He also gave into the urge to start rubbing his tummy to sooth his daughter who was trying to play soccer with his left kidney.

“Honestly, only the Druids would know something about this.  I’m a Phoenix, and I don’t even know what you are as you don’t come off as a Druid or anything I know about” Aegan said looking as bewildered as Nicole as he couldn’t detect if Stiles was human or something else entirely.  “I’m what’s known as a Spark” Stiles told him before looking to the clock to see he had about 25 minutes left to get to the bus.

“And you have a mate” Aegan said easily knowing Stiles was taken by a werewolf.  “I do” Stiles confirmed as he felt just the slightest pull from Peter’s scar on the crook of his neck and shoulder.  Aegan nodded as if he now knew what was going on, “Spark’s have the uncanny ability that, when they fall truly in love, they will birth the sons and daughters of the creature they fall in love with.  He could fall in love with a Wendigo, and bear his children, or, as has happened, bear the children of a werewolf, and the child will be a pureblood werewolf” Aegan told Nicole who was still stunned.

“That’s amazing” Nicole commented looking at Stiles now in awe.  “And, as your Emissary, I would suggest we make an alliance with him - you never know when you’ll need a Spark to come to your aid” Aegan advised Nicole who went into a thoughtful expression on her face.  She debated with herself for a couple minutes before nodding her head, “Bring the rest of the pack here, no doubt he and his friend need to leave soon so we’ll give them a ride” she instructed Aegan who got up from his seat, and made his way out of the room to fetch the rest of the Julesburg Pack.“Thank you” Stiles told her as his daughter finally calmed her kicking, and he could sit back up a little from his slouched position.  “It’s not a problem, but I have one condition” she said looking at him with a much more friendly expression than she had at first.  “Name it” Stiles told her as he waited for something along the lines of him having to come to her every beck and call when she  needed him.  “Invite me to the birth of your child, I’d be honored to witness the birth of a child between a Spark and werewolf” she said looking at his tummy lovingly, as if she was already feeling like an aunt or grandmother.

“I’d be honored to have you attend” Stiles told her taking out a notebook that he designated for any writing ideas he’d have over the course of his travels.  He handed the notebook to Nicole who jotted down her name, pack, place of residence, and number on the first page of it.

Soon the rest of the Julesburg Pack filed into the room along with Aegan who proceeded to close the door from the outside world once more.  “What’s going on Alpha?” one of the teenagers that Stiles had seen look at him in curiosity ask Nicole.  “Guys, I’d like to introduce to you Stiles Stilinski of the Beacon Hills Pack out of California.  I’ve just made an alliance with him” Nicole told them not batting an eyelash at the uproar of her six Beta’s.

“You don’t make these decisions without consulting us first” a male Beta closer to Peter’s age growling at her as if she was the Beta, and not he.  Nicole flashed her red eyes at him in warning just daring him to question her authority even more, “He is a Spark, his kind is so rare that, when they crop up, it’s a blessing that they even visit those outside their own pack.  He came here on his own without fear, because he wanted to travel before he had his mates child” Nicole told him in a stern voice that dared him to speak poorly of Stiles.

When she mentioned “mates child” his eyes went from angry to wide in two seconds flat,  “What?” he asked her as the rest of the Beta’s went silent when she said that.  “He’s with child David, and he’s currently traveling the US which, I believe, he is making pack affiliations so his own pack can have allies” Nicole told him putting her input on just why Stiles’ mind thought it best to travel the whole of the US, and not just stay in Beacon Hills.

To her credit, it made sense seeing as he was loosening up on the use of his cell phone.  Stiles nodded as it made sense to him as well, but he was still unsure as to why he was traveling himself, so, he’d take that reason onto the list that was growing in his head.  “Well...that uh...that’s...that’s amazing” David said withdrawing himself from Nicole’s space as he was put in his place.

“I want each of you to put your names and phone numbers under mine in his notebook so he can get in contact with each of us when he gives birth” Nicole instructed her pack.  Each of them, as per what Nicole instructed, put their names and numbers into the notebook under hers before the notebook was given back to Stiles so he could put it in his hoodie pocket.  “Now, David, Aegan, we need to give him and his friend some food for the travel as well as give them a ride to…” Nicole started before looking at Stiles to know where they needed to take him.“The Greyhound station, we only have fifteen minutes to get there” Stiles told her as the time finally dawned on him, and started to make him twitch and fidget.  “I’m drivin’!” one of the teenagers shouted as they piled out of the office, and out into the main part of the restaurant where Ashley was nervously fidgeting.  David and one of the older Beta’s went to the back of the restaurant to pack them a bag of food while Nicole ushered Stiles and Ashley out the door.  “Wait! We need to get a picture with them!” one of the female Beta’s shouted before all agreed when a monster truck pulled up to the curb in front of Stiles and the whole pack.

“What’s going on here?!?” Ashley shouted, but she was ignored in favor of Stiles getting his phone out, powered up, and ready to get a picture.  “Ash! Take a picture of us!” Stiles shouted at her happily as he handed her his phone.  “Got the food!” David shouted as he held up a bag stuffed to the brim with whatever he and Aegan packed into it.  “Okay! Three, two, one Apples!” Ash shouted at the crowd of happy teens, happy Alpha, and her coming-to-be best friend.  “Apples!” they all shouted as she took the picture before she handed the phone back to Stiles who powered it down, and put it in his back pocket.

“Alright! Lets go!” Nicole shouted as she ushered her pack, Stiles, and Ashley to the monster truck.  Most of the pack piled into the bed while Stiles and Ashley got two of the seats in the cab.  “High ho silver! Away!” one of the teens in the bed shouted before the monster truck sped down the street then hanged a sharp left making most in the back scream in protest.  The stop in front of the bus station was sudden, but, thankfully, Stiles and Ashley were kept from seatbelt bruises by Nicole and David holding onto them from the back.

Stiles and Ashley were helped down by two of the Beta’s that had been in the bed.  “Alright! Your bags, bag of food from us to you, and, fifty bucks so you can get a hotel at your evening stop” Nicole said handing the two their bags, the bag of food, and the money.  “Thank you Nicole” Stiles thanked her graciously as he pocketed the fifty in his front jean pocket so he can remember to use it.  “Anytime hun, just remember our deal” she said winking at him with a small, knowing smile on her face.

Stiles grinned at her before a group hug was announced before Stiles and Ashley got back on the bus.  “You had me worried there for a while, but, I must say, that was fun” Ashley said as she reminisced on one of the cute teenagers she had seen.  Oh, she wished he was, at least, a year older...she’d tap that faster than a nerd tapped a game controller.

“I was nervous as well, but, apparently, that was one of the better visits I’ll have I bet” Stiles said as he thought on the memories he just made.  “Hey! Maybe tonight we get a hotel, and pig out on whatever’s in the food bag!” Ashley exclaimed excited to see what treasures were in the bag in the third seat beside them.  “I’m down with that” Stiles said as the bus started moving while the both of them waved goodbye to the Julesburg Pack who stayed up until they were both out of sight.

For the last four hours of their trip, Ashley relayed what she did while Stiles was in the meeting with Nicole which, mainly, consisted of worrying for his safety as a whole bunch of people had piled into the room he was in, and she was afraid she’d have to call the local police because Stiles had been murdered.  Seeing Stiles had quilled her anxiety and stress though when he and all that had went in came back out all okay, and cheerful which had made her happy that, at least, all his limbs were intact.

As they approached York, NE for their last stop of the day, he found himself enjoying the road trip much more than he had been seeing as he had made friends with a whole pack of werewolves that didn’t surround Beacon Hills in any way, and he found he was more excited in seeing if he meets anymore Packs, but, like Deaton had drilled into him, not all packs were as welcoming as others were.

_“Some packs will find you as a threat, Stiles, as a Spark is one of the rarest creatures to crop up on our great Earth.  Some will welcome you with open arms and open hearts while, others, will want you dead the moment they find out what you are.  Always trust your instincts to guide you”_

Stiles will never take that lesson for granted as it could mean the life or death of him and his child at any twist or turn that comes at him along the way of his journey.

As the bus pulled into the bus station, Stiles thought on the many people and beings he could meet along the way, and knew he had to be careful in every stop that the bus makes, because he’ll never know what will come at him next in his traveling to do whatever his subconscious felt it needed to do.

That night, he and Ashley stayed at the Days Inn, and pigged out on the food that the Julesburg Pack had packed for them before opting to save the rest for breakfast tomorrow.  That night he sent off the picture he’d taken of Ashley in Rawlins, the picture of him and the Julesburg pack, and, lastly, one of him looking into the mirror with a smile on his face in York, NE to his Dad and Peter.

**He was finally feeling at home on the road.**


	4. Just a Matter of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter, but no less packed with information of what is going on with our current characters.

Waking up to a new day has changed Peter’s perspective of actually wanting to accomplish the task of getting up and putting clothes on or getting up just to get a shower.  His everyday routine had lost its comfortable normalcy ever since everyone figured out Stiles had left yesterday, and he was still no closer to having an answer as to why but, he figured, they’d come up with some idea as to why so they could find him to bring him home.

Eventually, Peter go up out of bed in order to put on a dark grey Henley, a pair of loose fitting jeans, and a pair of comfortable tennis shoes  that were plain black.  He didn’t always dress down, but, when he did, he at least still had a visible style going on…, because it was beneath him not to have one even when his body shouted at him to go back to bed, and his brain was, apparently, mush seeing as he’s had to check and re-check that he had his keys, cell phone, and wallet before he could take one step out of his apartment, finally, ready for the day around...twelve that afternoon.  

It was pitiful that he rolled around his bed for a good two hours having missed the chance at breakfast, so, he had to settle for an early lunch as he reached Derek’s loft which was already filled with people that were trying to make the 3pm pack meeting to see what information they had gathered in hopes of gleaning some sort of reason as to why Stiles left in the first place.

By 1:30pm everyone had gathered into the loft with various things that helped in solving “The Mystery of Stiles Stilinski: His Reason for Leaving” (title subject to change), thusly, making the meeting start right then.

“Alright everyone, settle down.  Pack meeting is starting early since we are all here” Scott said in a controlled confidence that Peter though he’d never be able to show.  He’d had figured Scott would jump without thinking just to find Stiles as quickly as possible, but, once again, Scott exceeded one of his expectations...just wish he’d leave his morals behind just to become a ruthless killer, but, everyone can’t always be like Peter who is a creature of habit.

“Derek?” Scott said looking to his second-in-command.  “Nothing new has entered into our territory in the last few weeks so we can definitely rule out any possible threats from anything supernatural which can support him running away” Derek informed him which made feel Scott feel better about the situation on that front.

“Alright, make sure to monitor all of the supernatural beings in our area so we can keep checking for any suspicious movements” Scott told him wanting to keep that base covered at all times just to make sure they don’t get any backlash from those already in their area.

“The calendar could signify something highly impossible, but it’s only the reason I could think of that could possibly be linked to the reason why Stiles left.  He...Peter, when did you and Stiles find out you wanted to be together?” Lydia asked him looking to his standing form that was much more calmer than the previous day.

“Four months ago” Peter told her as he started trying to bite his carefully manicured nails down to the nail plate as he tried to shrug off all the nervous, worrying energy around him that was starting to make him pace once more from the sheer magnitude of it.  “That coincides with May 21st, nine months from then is January 11th, meaning, Stiles...um...Stiles could p-possibly be...pregnant” Lydia said having a horrifying feeling that she was, more likely than not, correct in her assumption.

“That’s only if he knotted Stiles” Alan said speaking up now that his area of expertise has come into play with the current conversation.  “I knotted him” Peter responded without needing to be asked if he had knotted his mate at that point in time in their relationship that really solidified them being mates in Peter’s mind.  “Alright, so, it is likely that Stiles is pregnant as Stiles is a Spark, a being so rare on this Earth that he has the capabilities to do it” Deaton said as he thought over his young apprentice and how he hadn’t even thought to think of it himself.

“Lakeland bus stops have been Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Salt Lake City, Sacramento, and Denver in the last eight hours” Kira said speaking up about her appointed bus stations locations.  “Alright, the last location his GPS pinged out before he shut his phone off had been Reno, Nevada so I need two people to look into Salt Lake City, and Denver” Scott said as he looked over his pack to think of who to send.

“Alan, Dad I want you two to go to both of those places.  Find the likely places he’d go to eat and lodge for the night, and, Dad if you have to, flash your badge to get as many of your questions answered as possible” Scott told them which giving his Dad permission to flash his FBI badge around.  Rafael nodded his head as he got a notepad from the war table to think of questions to ask people as they arrived to the two places in question.

“In the last eight hours Greyhound’s stops are Salt Lake City, Las Vegas, Seattle, Bryantown, and Portland” Jordan spoke up as that line of discussion came to a close.  “Alright, so I highly doubt it’d be Bryantown, so I want Ken and Noshiko to check Seattle and Portland while Natalie and Finstock check Las Vegas” Scott said as he wanted to give both of the couples time away from their children as a way to give a reason to escape for a few days.

Over the course of the rest of the afternoon, and into the night they splintered off into groups to help with what questions to ask the people in the cities the six would be investigating while making sure they knew what to expect in each place as well as where to find the local werewolf packs just to make sure they’d be able to see if Stiles had stopped in that area.

John had called into the station to get security footage of both Greyhound and Lakeland bus stations inside and outside to see if they’d be able to spot Stiles in any of them.

It made Peter feel useless just sitting there waiting for any way to help the people around him find his mate, and, just as he was about to sink lower into his sadness, his phone went off in his pocket three times.  He couldn’t tell if it was a call as he scrambled to reach into his pocket to jerk the device free from the denim so he could check it.

The first message was of a pregnant girl smiling at the camera in front of a restaurant that read “1880’s Coco’s Restaurant” with pedestrians seated in one of the windows.  The caption below it read, “Ashley in front of Coco’s Restaurant in Rawlins, Wyoming”.  Peter thought the woman looked lovely in the light sundress she was wearing with her purse, and luggage bag over her shoulders.

The next one, though, had Peter stunned as he looked over the picture and caption, “No fucking way” Peter said aloud making everyone pause in what they were doing.  “What is it?” Scott asked coming over to his maker to look over his shoulder to what he was looking at.  There was a group of people along with Stiles in the middle of them all smiling happily while the caption read, “Nicole, Aegan, David, and I with the rest of the Julesburg Pack in front of the Julesburg Tavern.  Julesburg, Colorado”.

“Holy shit, Stiles has made friends with the Julesburg Pack in Julesburg, Colorado” Scott told the whole pack as he scrolled to the first picture of Ashley in Rawlins.  “She’s pretty” Scott commented before scrolling to the last picture in the messages.  It was of Stiles smiling into the mirror of a bathroom, “Say cheese Stiles! York, Nebraska” was the simple caption at the bottom.  Stiles was wearing his BHHS hoodie that obscured Scott’s and Peter’s abilities to see if he was pregnant or not seeing as Stiles got it in XXL just to ensure his skinny limbs stayed warm during the winter months in Beacon Hills.

“So, Stiles isn’t anywhere close to where you six were going to go.  He’s currently in York, Nebraska” Scott told them as he started doing what Peter does best - he started planning their moves to see if they can get Stiles back as quickly as possible.  “That’s over a day’s drive” Derek informed Scott as he saw what the Alpha was planning, and, hopefully, wasn’t going to be apart of.

Derek has done his time chasing down wayward teenagers, but, he guessed, Stiles wasn’t any normal teenager - not anymore at least.

“So, we need to start thinking about more further off places than Salt Lake and Las Vegas.  Maybe we look into Bryantown instead, but, the only thing wrong with that is where it is” Scott said as he stood in the middle of the room trying to figure it out mentally while Lydia looked it up on her computer.

“Maryland, Bryantown is in Maryland” she said looking at the screen of her laptop.  “Okay, Braedan, make sure your contact in Maryland starts looking for Stiles in and around Bryantown, Maryland specifically the bus station” Scott told her as plans started to change in preparation for Stiles coming back to them soon.

**It was just a matter of time until all the pieces fell into place.**


	5. York, NE to Maumee, OH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm **so sorry** this didn't come out sooner! I was, literally, wracking my brain for ideas until I pulled this out. I'm sorry if it sucks, but, it was the best I could do. I hope you guys enjoy it though ^ ^
> 
> Places mentioned in chapter:  
> York, Nebraska  
> Newton, Iowa  
> Morris, Illinois  
> Maumee, Ohio

Waking up in an actual hotel was nice for once rather than the thin cots that the bus station provides, because those were starting to ache both Ashley and Stiles’ backs the more they slept on them, so, Stiles was thinking he’d have to break down and start using Derek’s credit card in order to start getting them hotel rooms rather than the achey breaky cots that were for free use.

They had some food left over from what the Julesburg Pack gave them so they ate every last crumb that they could get their skinny fingers on before they both got a nice, relaxing shower that was days in the making before, finally, heading off to the bus station that was, thankfully, close by to the hotel or the both of them would have been screwed for making it on time.

“I feel like today is going to be another boring trip unless we meet a whole bunch of people between here, and where ever we’re stopping for the night” Ashley commented as she took out her pre-paid phone.  She was the lucky of the two that those damned things couldn’t really be traced out of state, but, then again, she was down to her last twelve minutes.

At least Stiles has kept her from calling her douchebag boyfriend, but, sadly, it was only a matter of time before Ashley caved - when one is in an abusive relationship, one never tends to think of all the bad ones spouse has done to them, because the spouse always acts grievous and begs for the one they are manipulating to come back.

Probably why Stiles is happy that Peter’s mind games didn’t work on him in the beginning making the older man sulk around, silently, until he just stopped trying all together which actually ended with his mate being with him.  Mind games didn’t work, so, the man had to suck it up, and speak the truth around Stiles...all the damn time.  Stiles still can’t help, but chuckle evilly seeing as he got one of the Apex Predator’s down to his knees just because he played hard to get since he was sixteen.

“Stiles, do you miss your boyfriend?” Ashley asked him, and Stiles instinctually knew where this was leading, because he’d just been thinking about it to himself.  “Always, every second of every minute of every hour of every day” Stiles responded looking to her with a knowing look.  “You know, Luke wasn’t always so bad.  He had his bad days and good days like everyone else…” Ashley was cut off by Stiles letting out a bark of laughter.

“My dear girl, putting his hands on you isn’t a “Having a bad day” reason.  Having a bad day reason would be him trying to manipulate you into getting into bed with him even though you’ve told him “no” twenty times.  Having a bad day reason would be him shouting at you before going to bed, and not coming out for five hours to which he then will lean over the couch, and silently beg you to forgive him.  Having. a. bad. day. reason is him wishing to hurt you, but restrains himself to the point of punching holes in the wall in his attempts to let his anger out on something that isn’t you.  If the bruises I saw the first day I met you is “Having a bad day” I shudder to think of his good days” Stiles snaps at her before turning to his own phone that he was flipping in his right hand in order to let the anger that just shot through him out by a repetitive motion.

“You don’t know shit about Luke!” she exclaimed looking at him with a pissed off expression on her face.  “Oh, I know all about people like Luke, because I’m in love with one, and I managed to bring him to his knees when I bypassed all of his manipulations.  Peter, my boyfriend, tried to make me change into something I’m not, so, naturally, I punched him in the face, and told him never to come near me again.  Undaunted, he came through my window and tried to use my best friend against me - that time I hit him with a chair.  Before I was temporarily indisposed, he tried to threaten me with physically violence only to get on the wrong end of a .44 caliber police gun.  Finally, after he and I met up again, he finally got on his knees and told me that he wouldn’t try to manipulate me this time that he just wanted me to be with him, and guess what?” Stiles ranted while looking at her.  “What?” she asked meekly looking at him defeatedly.  “That was only four months ago to which you know what happened, and here I am rambling my anger out to someone who can’t stand up to a punk, and should take my advice by leave that good-for-nothing son of a bitch behind” Stiles finished ranting before sighing in relief as all the negative drained out of him.

“So. tired” he said before putting his head back in order to get some much needed rest after his rant.

The rest of the trip from York, Nebraska to Newton, Iowa was silent between the two of them.  Ashley’s mind was filled with what Stiles just told her about his boyfriend, and her own mind was wondering if maybe she could get the same kind of love that he is getting one day.  Which brought her to wondering why exactly he was running away from the best love a person could have in their life.

Yeah, he was oddly pregnant, but that couldn’t possibly mean he was scared of how his boyfriend would react to his condition right? This guy sounded like someone Ashley would latch onto and never let go no matter what, so, the question remains unanswered for the time being.

Soon the bus pulls into Newton, Iowa on their first stop of the day, and, letting the previous issue drop, Stiles and Ashley headed to the Burger King which was the closest fast food place to the bus station.  They, sadly, grabbed about three whooper meals before scurrying out of the fast food joint with their contraband in hand not feeling one ounce of guilt that they were feeding the demon spawn growing within their stomachs.

Well...Stiles’ was a apex demon predator werewolf spawn, and Ashley’s was a normal baby.

All too soon for Stiles and Ashley, the bus was packing up with people and moving out making them cry a bit seeing as Stiles’ only picture was the welcoming sign, thusly, the two cried and held each other until the both fell asleep on the other.

Hormones be damned when two pregnant people were in the same vicinity of one another, because the whole bus gave a relieved sigh when they fell asleep.

For the next four hours and six minutes Stiles and Ashley slept, and, while Stiles slept, he dreamt of his Peter, and the day he admitted to Peter that he loved him.

_It was the summer of Stiles’ junior year, and you could tell that the sun had no intentions of letting up any time in the next few hours.  It had to be about 100 degrees or greater just for Stiles to feel like he was absolutely dying of the heat, and yet, Scott, Derek, Peter, and even Jordan had shed their shirts for a game of tackle football while Stiles was benched for the foreseeable future to just sweat, sweat, and sweat even more._

_Sweating makes him very gross, sweating does he hate the most._

_“Stiles! Lets hit the showers buddy!” Scott shouted to him making Stiles sigh in relief as he could finally unglue himself from the bench, and go to the locker room so he doesn’t have to smell like week old sweat and musk.  The only benefit from getting to watch the match is the push and pull of Peter’s torso, and arms and, well, lets just say the man should be illegal._

_His chest shouldn’t look so edible, and Stiles shouldn’t think of climbing his tall form like a tree whatsoever…, but he was.  The man may have been calling him his mate for the better part of six months, but that doesn’t mean Stiles has been acknowledging the sentiment up until, like, yesterday when he realized he was using that “L” word that couples that are so mushy it’s disgusting say as soon as they’ve had sex once.  Stiles was thinking the “L” word most of yesterday when he wasn’t even aware he was doing it in the first place._

_Curse the insufferable “L” word, because he knew it was coming out of his mouth very soon._

_When he entered the locker room, he saw that Scott and Derek were already showered and drying off, so, he had to only wait for Jordan to be finished before he and Peter had the locker room to themselves.  If Peter came out before Jordan, well, he’d wait for Stiles to get finished as he was just that devoted to Stiles’ safety._

_Fifteen minutes later, Jordan came out drying his hair with a towel, said bye to Stiles, and left the room leaving only Peter in the showers and Stiles still out in the locker area.  “Are you coming back?” Peter asked from the showers as if he knew Stiles was just waiting in anticipation to crowd into his space._

_He quickly grabbed a change of clothes from his locker before heading to the back where two towels were still yet to be used, and there was Peter in all of his naked glory making Stiles mentally put his left hand on to the wall for some leverage to support himself from becoming a puddle of himself.  If he thought the man’s back was a beautiful sight, then him naked was just sinful._

_“See something you like?” Peter asked him looking smug as Stiles eyed him up and down.  Stiles, in fear of choking on his own tongue, ignored the man’s question in favor of pulling off his disgusting, sweat soaked clothes so he could actually start the process of getting cleaned off.  Werewolf senses be damned, when a human sweated as much as Stiles did it was just down right disgusting and gross._

_As soon as he was naked and under a shower head, he washed off all the preliminary sweat before he reached out for one of the community use shampoo bottles, but he felt two arms snake around his torso already slicked up with body wash.  Well, there went his usual shower routine, but the arms around him felt good so he wasn’t going to complain one bit about it._

_“You purposefully waited until we were alone, and I’m dying to know why my dear Stiles” Peter said to him brushing his lips against Stiles’ right earlobe as he started washing Stiles’ body for him.  Stiles’ brain short circuited as he tried to get his thoughts back into whole sentence form as Peter determined cleaned every inch of him even...down where it was too hot for him to handle Peter touching him.  He had to get Peter’s hands off of him so he could calm his mind down, and think about what he was going to tell the man before his mind melted into a puddle of need, want, and endorphins._

_He takes Peter’s arms off of him so he could wash the body wash off, and calm down the raging hard on that he got from Peter’s skilled hands.  Usually, he’d be all for what Peter was wanting to do to his body - break him down into a puddle of need and want, begging for Peter to fill him to the max with his hard cock, and just turn him inside out before piecing Stiles’ white washed mind back together._

_But, right now he needed to get his thoughts back in order so he could tell Peter what he wanted to first before they christened the locker room showers with their need and want._

_“I have something important to tell you, and you can’t walk out of here when I say it” Stiles told him as he turned back around, his cock having wilted enough for him to be able to have enough blood in his head to think.  Peter looked skeptical, but hid it well under a snappy comment, “I reserve the right to walk out if you’re fucking my nephew”.  As if he’d thought Stiles was going to admit to having an adulterous affair with his younger male family member, but, after wanting to rage at the man for being stupid enough to think Stiles would even do that to him, Stiles calmed his mind down once more._

_Without wanting to chicken out, Stiles just came out, and said what he wanted to tell Peter, “I love you” there - Stiles said the dreaded “L” word.  That word that could build or break their entire relationship into further heights than it already was._

_Peter’s shoulders seem to slump as if he had given a giant sigh of relief, “That was what you wanted to tell me that was so important? Stiles, I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you, you idiot” Peter told him looking like a man that could finally stop trying to move a mountain.  Stiles was baffled at the older man, “Well it’s not exactly a word that is so easy to spread out to murderous, psychopathic werewolves” Stiles ranted at him wondering why it had to be this werewolf he fell for, and not the emotionally unstable one._

_“You’re such an idiot for a genius” Peter told Stiles as he pulled the teen into his body with the arms he wrapped around his waist.  They stood there for a few minutes just soaking each other in before Peter started mouthing at Stiles’ neck indicating that, now, was the time to celebrate Stiles’ hard pressed revelation, and Stiles didn’t object what-so-ever at the need and want basically rolling off Peter in waves._

That had been the best day of Stiles’ life as, not only did he get Peter to admit he’d loved Stiles since Stiles’ sophomore year, but, that he had been relieved that Stiles had told him the three words he’d been wanting to hear for such a long time.

“Sunny, dear we’re at the next stop” a nice construction man said shaking Stiles and Ashley awake.  It was the lunch time stop, and they both had a whooper each from Burger King to finish so they decided to just go get some drinks from the bus station as well as go to the bathroom, because, three medium cokes each had tested the limits of their bladders.  They, quite literally, ran out of the bus when they were awake enough to think properly, and, as they were male and female, they didn’t have to fight for the only male or female bathrooms in the station.  It was heaven afterward.

“I can’t wait until the next stop” Ashley commented as she still felt mentally drained from earlier.  She took Stiles by his word, and, finally, got rid of her pre-paid phone so she wouldn’t be tempted to contact Luke in any way, shape, or form seeing as she’d never been good with remembering numbers off the top of her head.

They were currently in Morris, Illinois waiting for the hour to tick by while they sat at one of the tables designed to let someone eat while waiting in the station.  They didn’t have to buy tickets as they were already on the other side of the glass, and, if they went out of the station like they had been, they’d just have to show the ticket counter their destination, and be stamped back in.

Their tickets already had many different colored stamps, and they hadn’t even reached their destination yet.  It was quite an amusing sight, so, Stiles booted up his phone, took a picture of both tickets, and then shut it down once more seeing as he’d be giving the pictures to Peter anyway so it wasn’t like his boyfriend was missing out on anything...not really anyway.

With the picture taken, food eaten, and both filled to the brim with vending machine snacks, they both headed back to the bus where their last stop awaited on the days great adventure...okay, yeah, Ashley’s prediction had been right - the day had been mostly boring besides their argument which wasn’t all that entertaining to begin with seeing as Ashley was missing her, now ex, boyfriend, and Stiles was getting the twinges of wanting to feel Peter cuddle up behind with his body heat that’d only allow them to be in anything, but a sheet.  Add into the little werewolf punching his bladder like a punching bag, and Stiles could barely bring himself to think of sleep at the current moment.

Damn himself for falling in love with first a werecoyote, and then becoming the mate to a werewolf.  His life got fifty shades of complicated when Scott got bit by Peter.

Their last great stop was at Maumee,Ohio, and the bus station had to provide transportation to the people that wished to stay at the Days Inn.  Wasn’t the greatest hotel, but, as long as it had running water, free breakfast, and a marginally comfortable bed - Stiles would happily pay for the night using Derek’s credit card...and hoping the man hadn’t canceled it, because he’d at least know Stiles wasn’t using all of his money...just...some of it.

“It’s a bed, it’s a shower, and it’s a free breakfast - how are we going to pay for it?” Ashley asked him as they stopped in the middle of the group coming off the transport bus.  “My boyfriend’s nephew, I stole his credit card” Stiles answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.  “Stiles!” Ashley hissed at him pulling him out of the crowd.  “Do you know how much trouble you could get us into?” Ashley asked him in a hissed whisper keeping her hand on his arm.  “If you could unhand me, that’d be lovely.  Second concern, he knows by now as does, probably, the rest of the pa...our group of friends so it’s nothing serious as an FBI Agent already knows as well” Stiles told her snapping at her for the second time that day.

“Stiles, we could go to jail! You have to get rid of it!” Ashley exclaimed trying to grab his dufflebag from him, but he quickly dodged her attempt.  “Did the words “boyfriend’s nephew”, and “our friends” not make it into your mental freakout? We’re fine so long as he didn’t cancel it, and, if he did, we’ll just go back to the bus station - it’s no big deal” Stiles told her having to use a little of the Alpha persuasion that Derek inadvertently taught him by straightening his back, squaring his shoulders, and looking down upon Ashley like she’ll do as he says.

It seemed to work on her making her slump slightly in defeat, “Alright, alright, but if this doesn’t work your ass is grass” Ashley told him as she walked toward the double doors leading into the hotel lounge.

For the rest of that night after Stiles got them the room using Derek’s card, they both mostly avoided each other, because their tensions seemed to be running high with one another.  All Stiles wanted was to curl up with Peter, and never let him go while Ashley battled with herself to use the hotels phone to see if she could call Luke just by her memory alone.

 **  
**She decided that night when Stiles was asleep she’d call him, and hope he could come get her.  He’d forgive her for running away from him, she knew it - she knew it in her heart that he’d forgive her for doing this one thing against him.


	6. Rude Awakening, and Peter's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, honestly, should have posted this chapter sooner, but, I had no idea how to make it flow the way I wanted it until the last few days. I wanted Stiles to confront Ashley's boyfriend in some way, and make the guy have a bit of a quick and sudden exit out of Ashley's life, thus, this chapter was born.
> 
> I didn't know Peter was going to make an appearance until I was, literally, writing him into it, so, I'm happy I can make him and Stiles have contact in a way that isn't Stiles shooting him picture texts now. How you guys will like it, and, I am **so** sorry about the wait!

The first thing that Stiles is aware of, is the sound of something breaking as well as a muffled words being said, “You think you could just run away with some stupid, kid you fucking bitch?!”  He knew that whoever was in his and Ashley’s hotel room had been following them, basically, ever since they left.

This has abusive ex-boyfriend, or, boyfriend written all over it.  Stiles decided to wake up right when he heard a hard slap meet skin, because, no matter who you are, you **don’t** hit a pregnant woman, and he’d never take Peter treating someone like that and think he can get away with it scot-free.  He just had to figure out a plan to turn the asshole’s attention onto himself in order to be able to control the situation, and make him back off - he’s dealt with plenty of bad guy’s, and this jerk off is just another that he’ll find the weakness of, and exploit it to his favor.

He was able to hold Peter off with sarcasm and wit, Chris with the blunt truth, and Gerard with his own physical fault, so, that’s one werewolf and two Hunter’s...a normal everyday human should be nothing to him.  And, really, Stiles already knew what his weakness was, thus, being able to exploit it fairly easily.

Stiles, making sure to be stealthy, got up from his bed carefully before grabbing the gun he’d been given by Chris “just in case”, that was loaded with wolfsbane bullets to put at the small of his back in case it’d come to that.

“Hey, asshole” Stiles said looking at a guy that couldn’t be more than 26 years of age, scruffy, and homophobic, backwoods, trailer trash.  The guy turned to look at Stiles to see him looking him straight in the eyes, not wavering even a tiny bit as the guy turned, flexed his muscles, and put on his most intimidating face.  “Let her go, and get the hell out of my hotel room” Stiles told him in a mocking tone as if the guy was beneath him in every way when, really, this guy could probably cause him to miscarry.

If he played his cards right, though, he’d only be slammed into something like with what Peter, Chris, and Derek did when threatening him, and, hopefully, avoid what Gerard Argent did to him, because, even though it got Boyd and Erica released, it had hurt like a son of a bitch to endure, but he did it to ensure the two had gotten away.

Just, in the end, it hadn’t been enough to keep them away from the big bad Alpha Pack.

“Who do you think you’re talkin’ to like that?” the guy asked him angrily trying to make himself even more intimidating than he was.  “A guy that could, yes, easily beat me to within an inch of my fair existence, but, also, one that doesn’t know how to handle the love of a woman seeing as Mommy dearest didn’t know how to handle raising a son” Stiles spat at him trying to see if he could find an easy opening to more of the guy’s darkest secrets.

He wasn’t going to see if he can find a crack using humor this time, because it wouldn’t do him any good to let this situation get out of hand too quickly otherwise it could end with him bleeding out onto the carpeted floor with sense of knowing his baby could be inches away from death.

Stiles, mentally picturing a shield surrounding his little one, saw the guy crack which let him into an area of his mind that Stiles, probably could guess what it was, “She never could figure out how to take care of you after you started talking and walking, because a baby is predictable as it cries for one of three things: a nap, a diaper change, or it’s hungry, but, when you started talking and walking, she couldn’t figure out how to help you, so, like any other pathetic excuse of a mother, she left you alone.  Often times you called on her to bath you, which she did, because it was something only **she** could help you with, but, when it came to food, you were forced to fend for yourself.  Kinda sad honestly seeing as how you, more than likely, didn’t have any brothers or sisters to help you either” Stiles stated as he cracked the guy even more.

The patterns he cracked into human’s were always the same, but, with Hunters and werewolves as well as every other supernatural creature out there, the cracks became different.  Their crack’s were levels of light that Stiles loved to see - it, more than likely, was spawned by his Spark that he could even see them.

“I’ll give you one chance to get out, before I force you out, and, yes, I know how to do that” Stiles told him as he made motion to the gun that laid at the small of his back for the man to know that Stiles was everything but unarmed at the moment.

“You stupid shit” the man said as he tried swinging at him, but his lumbering mass didn’t plan on Stiles moving out of the way, going to stand in front of a crying and pleading Ashley, and drawing the gun that he had threatened the guy with making sure to keep it steady with the sight on the guys head while simultaneously pulling the hammer to make sure the guy knew Stiles meant business.

“Get out, and never return, or, I’ll place a bullet through that thick skull of yours ensuring no one is plagued by your idiocy anymore than they’ve already been forced to” Stiles threatened him making sure he kept his body from shaking as the adrenaline coursed through his system alighting his nerves with the need to move around and do something.

“You’re dead meat you hear me you cunt! Your little boy toy won’t be able to help you the next time I come for your sorry ass” the man threatened before Stiles moved the sight of the gun to the man’s arm and firing.  Bad waste of a wolfsbane bullet, but it’d hurt like hell until he was able to get to a hospital, and the man’s resounding scream made Stiles feel happy that the idiot now knows what it’s like to be at the bottom of the food chain.

Stiles made sure to call an ambulance for the guy before kicking him out of the hotel room that he was sharing with Ashley.

When all was calm, and Stiles gave a statement to the police as to why the guy was shot, he was told that they’d contact the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department for further details on other past offenses Luke Morales had done to Ashley, and other crimes.  At the end of it all, Stiles was able to return to bed, but, no before turning his phone and texting his Dad about what was to occur some time soon.

Shutting his phone off, he looked to a sniffling Ashley who hadn’t gotten over what just happened yet.  “You brought this upon yourself you know? Calling him was the dumbest thing you could have ever done, because it only just brought you pain and suffering.  Move on, forgive him and yourself, but never forget what he did to you, because it will always make you stronger and more aware of what’s happening in the next relationship you get into” Stiles told her before going into the bathroom one more time to wash his hands and take a few needed deep breaths.

He was hoping through this journey he’d be able to leave the bad behind, and be able to only see good, but, as the world goes, bad seems to invite itself in whether you want it there or not.  He had only hoped Ashley wouldn’t have done what she did, because it risked both of their baby’s by her calling Luke just because she was in the phase of their relationship of loving him even though he physically abused her at every turn.

Now she’ll know, that, sometimes, a person has to look at the bigger picture and not the cute little rainbows within it

Stiles knew he shouldn’t stress about anything, because it could affect the condition of his baby, and he **wasn’t** about to go through any unneeded stress just because he finally shot someone without flinching about it.  Luke was going to hurt Ashley and her baby, and, now, likely wanted to kill Stiles as well, but, he knew, the charges stacked against Luke were going to make sure he went to San Quentin for a long time.

And, at that very moment, he knew what he needed more than just a few deep breaths and critical thinking.  He needed to hear Peter’s voice soothe him; to tell him that he’d rip the guy apart before he was even able to reach Stiles, because that is something Peter would do.  To protect Stiles, Peter would watch the world burn before him, and enjoy it as Stiles was safe in his arms.

Stiles grabbed his jacket, grabbed one of the hotel room keys, and walked into the cold night of Maumee, Ohio.  He, by now, knew Peter’s cellphone number by heart which he shakily did after going to the front desk and asking to use their phone; landlines were nearly untraceable using a cellphone seeing as you’d need to have permission to do it.

“Hello?” a rough, half-asleep voice answered making Stiles smile as he pictured Peter blurry eyed, and wondering who he has to kill for waking him up so early in the morning.  “Hey” he said softly into the receiver as his love for the man started running through his veins making his heart sing with need, love, and longing.

“Stiles?” his voice sounded more clearer this time as he realized who’s on the phone.  “Yeah, it’s me” he said half-softly once more as his emotions started getting the best of him.  “Where are you baby?” Peter asked him in a concerned and loving voice that made Stiles cover his mouth with his hand to stifle the sob that nearly came out of his mouth, but ended up as a whimper.

“Baby, what’s going on?” Peter asked with more concern and alarm in his voice probably picking up on Stiles not being okay what-so-ever.  “Uhm, I-I ha-had to shoot a gun tonight.  He’ll be okay, and the police have him, bu-but I just miss you so much” Stiles confessed as he curled up in the chair placed in the lobby of the hotel.

“I miss you too my sweet boy, you don’t know how much seeing your photo’s makes me wish I could have been to those places with you. Why did you leave Stiles? Can you tell me that?” Peter asked him in a soothing voice that nearly made Stiles spew his secret out to his mate, but he was able to keep his trap shut at the last second.

“I can’t not yet I can’t” Stiles told him shaking his head not wanting to think about how Peter would feel if he found out.  “Stiles, I think the whole pack may know why you left by now” Peter admitted with a guilty tone of voice.  “W-How?” Stiles asked him wondering what he’d forgotten to take with him that wasn’t obvious to his condition.

“You-you left behind your calendar.  You had circled the day that we officially became mates, and then January eleventh which is nine months later - darling, you’re pregnant, aren’t you?” Peter explained to him before asking the question that Stiles was afraid to answer him about.  “I-I uhm, ye-yes.  I am” Stiles finally admitted to him knowing he hadn’t justed wanted to say it, but could never lie to Peter about something so serious.

“Oh baby, come home.  Let me take care of you - let me be able to hold you both in my arms” Peter pleaded to him, but all Stiles could make himself do is shake his head saying, “I can’t, I can’t not yet - it’s not time yet.”  He heard Peter sigh over the phone before he requested something from Stiles that he felt he could do, “Can you, at least, call me every night that way I know you’re safe?” he heard Peter’s need for his safety over the phone.

“Okay-okay I can do that” Stiles said as his silent tears started clearing up, and he rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his jacket.  “Okay baby, I can’t wait to see you both again.  I love you - never forget that” Peter told him before Stiles repeated his words, and hung up the phone.

After having given the phone back to the front desk, he went back to his room and saw Ashley asleep on her bed with dry tear stains on her eyes.  He walked over to her, climbed into her bed, and put his arm around her as much as he could, and fell into the oblivion of sleep with Peter’s loving words helping him and calming his heart.


	7. Bryantown, MD to Airmont, NY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka: A New Found Friend
> 
> Notes:  
> -We **will** we seeing some Femslash in the future with Kendra, and, honestly, I'm kinda anticipating it, because I don't usually read or write Femslash, so, please be gentle with me when I start writing it.  
>  -Also, I'm trying to write chapters while working at the same time, so, updates could vary in the time frames of me updating them, and how much inspiration I have for writing.
> 
> **People You Need To Know:**   
>  [Kendra Tamlin](http://ilarge.listal.com/image/354286/936full-scarlett-johansson.jpg)   
>  [ Draig](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a228/LycanFury/Skinwalkers/ShippyCaps/EmbracersDeletedCap1.png)
> 
> Places Mentioned In Chapter:  
> Irwin, PA  
>  _Bryantown, MD  
>  Elsmere, DE  
> Airmont, NY_

He woke up to a shifting next to him, and, he knew, it was time to get up and get a move on.  While they were taking showers and getting changed, Ashley was stiff as if she was waiting for Stiles to just explode on her for what she had done the night before, but, Stiles just ignored her aiming to get them both down to the front in order to get them both some of the free breakfast that’s being served before it’s time for their bus.

He ignored her all the way up to them actually getting onto the bus when she started sitting towards the front, but he grabbed her wrist and ushered her towards the back with him being sure that she sat on the interior of the seats rather than the outside like she usually does.

For four straight hours, they didn’t talk to one another - Stiles just threw his right arm over her shoulders while she laid her head on his shoulder.  They didn’t really need to talk to let the other know how they are feeling right now, because the silence spoke the loudest for them; it was like they spoke silently forgiving and forgetting the events that had occurred during the previous night letting them both settle in for the hours they were on the bus.

Somewhere between the time they got on and sorted things out, and reaching Irwin, PA, they had both fallen asleep  which caused the bus driver to have to wake them up in order for them to be able to get out and stretch their legs for a while.

“So, I have a question” Ashley said as she stretched her arms while they stood close to the bus, but were also looking for any decent place to eat at eight o’clock in the morning.  “What’s that?” Stiles asked as he decided that all he needed was to sit down somewhere as the little one made its first movements of letting him know they are in his tummy.

“What happened to you when you walked out of the room leaving me to my lonesome?” she asked as they both sat down on a bench near the bus as they both didn’t feel all that hungry right at that time.  That mae Stiles go red cheeked as he felt embarrassed on how he beat up her boyfriend, and yet, called his all in the same night, “I...well...I called Pe-Peter last night” Stiles admitted as he rubbed his face with his hands.

Ashley raised her eyebrows as she heard that, “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.  Mine comes barrelling in like the asshole he is, and makes accusations and demands of me while yours probably wants to fly to Maryland just to get you” Ashley said in a somewhat envious tone.

“Hey, just because he <b>seems</b> perfect now, doesn’t mean he always was.  At one point in time he’d have killed me before he even had a remote <b>thought</b> of kissing me, and, now that he has, I don’t regret it, and, I think he doesn’t either” Stiles told her trying to be bluntly honest with her.  “Honestly, we haven’t even been together a year, but we know we can’t live without one another even though I was previously dating his daughter…” Stiles was cut off by Ashley as soon as he said “I was previously dating his daughter”.  

“Hold up, hold up, hold up, what? You...you were dating his <b>daughter</b> before you got with him? Have you ever realized how that could have affected her feelings towards you because you ditched her for her own father?” Ashley asked him looking at him with a “Are you kidding me?” look.  “I have, ever since I found out I was pregnant, because there are unresolved issues I still haven’t gotten over for myself, and, maybe, this trip can help me get over them” Stiles told her kind of feeling that he finally found the reason he was here.

Why he was here sitting on this bench with Ashley sitting right beside him.  He has pushed his thoughts, feelings, and emotions to the background, because he wanted the happiness he was feeling during the months he was with Peter that led up to the phone call last night.

He finally sees why the sudden change of scenery has been helping him, because he finally has the ability to think without being around the man that brought him unobtainable happiness, when, he needs to be talking to Malia about the way things were left off with the both of them, he needs to call her and see if they can become friends or, at least, tolerate each others presence, because it could be affecting them both in such a way that Stiles hasn’t seen it.

And then, there’s the more supernatural block that happened to Stiles back to in his Junior that he hasn’t entirely been able to forgive himself for.  He opened the door in his mind to the darkness in order to save his Dad, but, he needs to find a way in order to somehow clog the opening with a better feeling than what he’s been clogging it with.

As soon as it was time, they both got up, and went back on the bus for another four hours, but, as they were pleasantly surprised with, they were close to Bryantown, Maryland so the bus driver decides to just push on to the stop which is just when Stiles and Ashley were getting hungry.  They were seriously about to cut someone if they didn’t get a cheeseburger and fries with Reese's McFlurries in their tummies in the next two minutes.

So, like the children they are, they got their bags, and ran off the bus like bats out of hell to the nearest McDonalds in order to get a McKinley Mac, large fries, vanilla milkshakes, and Reese’s McFlurries which ended with them both feeling stuffed to the gullet.

“Alright, where to next?” Ashley asked him putting her right arm into his left as they looked at the bus schedule.  And that’s when Stiles felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck that indicated danger, “Ashley, bend down to your left knee” he told her as his shoulders tensed up as he got a plan into action immediately as he casually looked around the room and spying a guy with medium length brown/black hair, dark brown eyes, and, no doubt to Stiles, he was armed to the teeth.

“What? What’s wrong?” Ashley asked him looking around more frantically than he did.  “Shut up, and act like you need to get something out of your bag” he told her before he started walking away from her to lure the guy away from where she was.  He took advantage of a corner in order to take his gun out - it’d be the second time in two days that he’s needed to have it in his hands, and, sadly, it might be becoming a comforting weight to him.

After another corner that led to the back of the station, he disappeared into an alcove that was just big enough for him to squeeze into making the guy walk passed him, and that was when Stiles came out of his hiding spot to cock the gun getting the guys attention forcing him to put his hands up.

“Let me guess, Mercenary who know’s Braeden.  If I’m wrong, tell me now so I can waste another needed bullet on someone that doesn’t need it” he said as he pointed the gun at the guy who slowly turned around to face Stiles.  “Good hold of your gun” the guy said complimenting him as he observed Stiles’ stance even though he looked like he was compensating for added weight.

Stiles knew all about this which is why he was doing it, which meant, the guy knew about it as well.  “Thanks, but you didn’t acknowledge what I said” he told him as he made sure to put the sight of the gun aimed right at his head.  “Alright, yes, I sent by Braeden to track you down here in Maryland.  Your family wants you back, and Braeden is willing to call in the favor’s that she’s acquired over the years to bring you back” he told Stiles looking like he was trying to see if he could snatch the gun from Stiles.

“Don’t even try it, I already know what you’re thinking of doing.  This is my only warning, stay away from me and my friend, or, I <b>will</b> call Braeden to make her come down here to put you in your place” Stiles threatened him as he started backing away from him.

“Tell Braeden Draig sends his regards, and that I still owe her a favor, and...congratulations” Draig said before he turned away from Stiles showing him his back in a way of telling Stiles he’s harmless to Stiles now.  “I will!” Stiles shouted to him as the man just waved his hand in the air in acknowledgement to what he said.

Stiles lowered his gun as Draig walked farther and farther away from him.  He wondered how this has become his life, because, he knows, he’ll be seeing the man again during his travels almost right up until he gives birth.  If Peter has any say in it, the guy will start following Stiles and Ashley everywhere they go up until they either go home, or, reach their final destination wherever that is.

As he got back into the bus station, Ashley walked up to him with a worried look.  Stiles has put his gun away over the course of walking back to the front of the station so nobody was freaking out over it, but her worried look made him smile a soft little smile that reassured her a bit as she made it to him.

“Everything okay? Who was that guy?” Ashley asked him as she came to stand in front of him.  “Everything is fine, and that guy was named Draig, apparently, he was sent by my Mercenary friend Braeden who is with another friend named Derek” Stiles told her as he put his left arm over her shoulders.

“Alright, so, we can go to Elsmere, Pittsburgh, or New York” Ashley said as they looked at the bus schedule together once more.  “Let’s hit Elsmere that way we can buy some snacks at a Dollar Store or something before making another decision to where we’re going for the night” Stiles told her before she agreed and they bought tickets for Elsmere, Delaware and waited the next hour for the bus to get ready to go before they take the backseat’s on the left side this time rather than the right.

“So, what are you going to tell Peter when you call him tonight?” she asked him as she got her stuff situated as Stiles did the same thing.  “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a full bus this afternoon so, please, don’t put your bags on any seats.  There are compartments above you for your luggage and a small space below your seats to store any of your belongings.  Have a good afternoon and thank you for choosing Greyhound Bus Lines” the bus driver said before a girl no older than seventeen sat beside Stiles with her backpack full of, possibly, clothes, money, and anything extra she might have needed.

“Deja-vu” Stiles commented as he looked at the backpack.  This isn’t, technically, his first road trip rodeo, but, it was the first without his family.  “What?” the girl snapped at him making him laugh from it, “Ah, just thinking back on when I was seventeen and went on my first road trip” he said as he thought of the lecture he got from his Dad when he had gotten back from Mexico.  “Okay, and?” she asked him like she didn’t care about anything he was saying.

“He means that, whatever problems you think you may have, you don’t know shit about problems.  I don’t see any visible bruises by looking at your arms and legs, so, you’re not an abused child and your boyfriend isn’t beating you.  The way you walked up to the seat shows that you haven’t been torn into sexually, so, what’s so bad about staying home?” Ashley asked her taking over the conversation from Stiles.

The teen scoffed, “You wouldn’t understand, because your little problems aren’t that bad” the girl said turning her head to look at the front of the bus.  “Wanna bet?” Stiles asked her thinking of something he could do to get her to open up to them.  “I’ll show you my problem if you show me yours” he said watching her knowing her problem wasn’t exactly the normal problem.

“Fine” the girl said before she turned her eyes back over to them and they were glowing green.  “Werejaguar” he said looking at her eyes with a small smile on his lips.  The girl looked affronted and surprised,  “How did you know?” she asked him now seeming to be interested in him.  “Because a woman I knew back in junior year was one, but, she didn’t have any training in the ways of controlling her instincts” Stiles told her as he thought back on Kate Argent and how out of control she had been

“I don’t have any formal training, but my friend helped me be my anchor until...I fell i love with her, and she laughed at me” the girl admitted to them feeling ashamed for what she had just admitted too.  “Not as worse as what I did to my werewolf best friend” Stiles said before laughing a little evilly as he remembered being able to take his anger out on Scott for ditching him the previous night.

“What’d you do? This sounds interesting.  I’m Kendra Tamlin by the way” Kendra said finally introducing herself.  “I’m Stiles Stilinski, and this is chucklehead is Ashley Cartwright” Stiles said as he introduced the both of them.  “And, as for your question, I threw lacrosse balls at him to get his heart rate up, and encourage him to get an anchor...who is my best friend Allison Argent” Stiles responded to her question.

“Argent...aren’t they a Hunter family? How did you get one of them to be your friend?” Kendra asked him suddenly interested all the while they totally forgot about the pregnant woman beside them.  “I...well...Scott actually, fell in love with her in our sophomore year before she became a Hunter by her own choosing” Stiles admitted as he thought back on all the time’s Scott left him alone all because of Allison.

“Well you got your friend back, at least, and I guess I can deal with my friend that doesn’t love me” Kendra said as she looked forward and sighed.  “Worse comes to worse you’re always able to travel with us” Stiles said shrugging his shoulders.  “I think I’ll stick with you two for a while” Kendra said giving him a small knowing smile.  “Hey! The more the merrier, but, you need to be able to share a bed with Ashley when we huddle down for the night” Stiles said as he thought on where they might go next.

“I’m down with sharing a bed with a pregnant woman” Kendra said shrugging like it wasn’t a big deal for her.  “Alright then” Stiles said smiling at her as he felt Ashley shrug beside him giving him, as he turned to her, a “I’m down with that” look.

For the last half hour, Stiles was happy he could talk about the supernatural happenings in Beacon Hills before they arrived to Elsmere, Delaware.  “Alright, everyone, we are going to find some snacks, before we decide where to go to next, and it’ll have to be close, as, we need to be in a bed soon - the two pregnant people are getting tired out from traveling for the day” Stiles told them as they all three walked to the closest Dollar Store and started raiding the snack foods.

By the end, the bill was a modest $30 worth of junk food that Ashley and Stiles could have avoided if they so chose too, but, they didn’t.  “Question” Kendra said she munched on a bag of Doritos as they walked back to the bus station.  “And what’s your question?” Stiles said before popping a Funyun into his mouth.  “How do you have enough money for this trip?” she asked before looking like she was thinking of running away if his answer was wrong.  “Eh, stole Derek’s debit card” Stiles answered like it wasn’t a big deal, which, it kinda wasn’t seeing as Derek hadn’t phoned it in.

“And he’s...just allowing you to use it…” Kendra said looking at him with a “You gotta be yanking my chain” tone of voice.  “Would of stolen Peter’s, but, I didn’t want him finding me at the time that I left” Stiles told her with a snarky tone in his voice.  “It’s safe to say, if Stiles needs anyone, they’ll be here for him no matter where he is” Ashley told her before blowing a bubble with her gum.

And with that said, they chose to take the two hour trip to Airmont, New York to bunk down at for the night all three knowing, when they walking into the Super 8, grabbed their beds for the night, and Stiles calling Peter about his travels that day, that their worlds will be forever changed while they are together.


	8. Airmont, NY to Mount Jackson, VA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know this one is late as well, but I, honestly, got stuck on this chapter, and then I made it shorter, because I wanted to really work on Chapter 9 seeing as it's a special chapter that I really wanted to get work on in order to come up to the double digits for this story. 
> 
> At times, this story may **seem** abandoned, but, I am trying to get ideas while working at the same time so some updates may come out quickly while others will take a while to get out, but I love all the love and support that you guys have for this story, and I want to give you all something in Chapter 9 as a little thank you.
> 
> Also, I'm starting to put the characters that aren't Teen Wolf/Twilight based in the End Notes so everyone has a chance to be able to refresh their memory of how the characters look like. I, also, am putting the Allies Obtained that Stiles has made through his trip in there as well seeing as they are just as important as anything else in this story.
> 
> Now that all of that has been said, lets get on with the usual things!
> 
>  **Places Mentioned In Chapter:**  
>  _Airmont, NY_  
>  Syracuse, NY  
> Fountain, PA  
> Mount Jackson, VA

Waking up the next morning was weird knowing that there isn’t just one person with him now, but two.  Two beautiful women that he feels he needs to protect, and, knowing, they’ll end up protecting him as well, because, when a Werejaguar male or female set’s their eyes on protecting someone, they don’t stop until they are dead, or, they feel the person they are set on protecting is somehow safe.

At least, that is what the Argent Bestiary told him when he looked them up to see if there was, some, redeeming factor for the Werejaguar, or, if all of them just screamed crazy like Kate Argent had, because, let’s be honest here, she was two circuits short of a light bulb.  She couldn’t figure out how to control herself, thus, making her psychopathic and nearly dragging Peter into her crazyfest.

“So, where are we going now?” Kendra asked the two of them as the girls linked arms with Stiles while walking into the bus station and looking at the bus station schedule board.  “Hm, I don’t know” Ashley said while looking at it.  “Oh! Let’s go to Syracuse, and see if we can get some of the Lacrosse boys to give us their practice jerseys!” Kendra exclaimed thinking it was a really good idea.

“You, do, remember when I told you, I, played Lacrosse, right?” Stiles asked her looking at her like she was a bit slow on the uptake.  “Yes, I remember, but, just think! We could start getting souvenirs for your babies and family along the way” Kendra said still thinking it was an excellent idea.  “Starting with sweaty jerseys from Lacrosse players” Stiles said looking at her like she needed to see how bad that was.

“It’ll be fun, you guys can ogle the hot guys while I hit on a cheerleader to see if she’ll give me her pompoms” Kendra said, literally, having made up her mind about it already making Stiles groan in annoyance, but going along with it, so, he bought two tickets for Syracuse while Kendra bought her own.

The three of them took a seat in the back of the bus and started talking while waiting for the three hours to go by.  “You, do, know Peter is going to get like...killer jealous, right?” Ashley asked him as she thought on the sweet looking man who she had gotten to see in a picture that Stiles took of the both of them.  Stiles had been sitting in Peter’s lap when he was two and a half months pregnant, and Peter had, had his arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist, but, in the photo, he hadn’t been looking at the camera...he’d been looking at Stiles’ smiling face while his chin rested on Stiles’ left shoulder.

Stiles was still miffed that they’d be going to the bus station near the campus making Kendra’s plan ten times easier to accomplish.  “What Peter doesn’t know won’t hurt him” Stiles grumbled out as he, really, didn’t want to be staying in New York, but, he had no choice now.  He wanted to let Kendra know that she was wanted within their little duo (not including their buns in the oven), and that she was a part of their makeshift pack now.

Eventually, much to Stiles’ constant annoyance, they made it to Syracuse, New York which is where Kendra dragged him (almost literally) all the way to the college campus where she asked if the Lacrosse team was currently practicing, if they were.  She was told, much to Stiles’ relief, that the Lacrosse team only practices Monday, Wednesday, and Friday with switch off days on Sunday depending on their victories from Saturday.  But, it seemed the Soccer team was practicing at that time making him groan out in pity for himself.

She wouldn’t be getting her pompoms, but she’d demand he get one of the guys to give her a shirt instead.  They walked into the bleachers, and, that, is when Kendra used her bombshell looks to act all innocent and shy when a guy came over from practicing to flirt with her, he was dirty blonde haired so it’d only be natural that, if he wasn’t Erica Reyes, his brain cells wouldn’t be all that high.

The next that came over seemed to be his friend with messed up brown hair, and he was all eyes for Ashley as he flirted with her totally not caring about the baby bump she was sporting.  Stiles sat down on the stands trying to covertly stretch his back so his baby bump was still hidden from plain sight, but, all too suddenly, a ginger haired guy sat beside him looking like he wanted to flirt with him.

That’s when Stiles tensed out of shock, “Hey, you alright?” the ginger asked in an almost too thick Irish accent to understand.  “Yeah, just waiting for those two chuckleheads to finish flirting their way into getting those two to give them their jerseys” Stiles responded as he motioned over to the two girls that were eating up the attention they were getting and manipulating the men to just how they wanted them.

“Ah, yeah, Andrew and Jackson can never resist a pretty face, but, you, on the other hand are more handsome in stature than another pretty face” the ginger said in an honest tone.  That was the first time, besides from Peter, that he’s ever gotten complimented in such a way by another person.  Stiles had to look at him with a shocked expression, “Th-thank you” he said as he tried to think of something nice to say to the ginger.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to say nothin’ - just being in your presence makes me feel like a million bucks” he told Stiles making Stiles have to take deep breaths to keep his cheeks from portraying his thoughts clearly.  “Connolly! Ashton! Markum! Get back on the field!” their Coach shouted at them as he blew his whistle.

“I gotta go, but…” Connolly cut himself off in order to take his shirt off and expose his lightly tanned muscles “...here, figured if the girls don’t get one at least you’ll be able too” he said before hopping back over the barrier and onto the field once more.  Kendra and Ashley walked over to him with jerseys in their hands, “Well, well, it seems we weren’t the only ones lucky enough to get a jersey” Kendra said giving him a knowing smile.

“Mention this to Peter, and I’ll give your pretty face a Glasgow Smile” Stiles said threatening her a bit a he stuffed Connolly’s jersey into his duffle bag.  They all sat their watching the team practice for a while before they headed to the nearest McDonalds to get something to eat, and then get back to the bus station to pick where they go next.

“I pick Harlan, Kentucky this time” Ashley said popping up with where she wanted to go now.  “Alright boys and girls, let's get a bit country” Kendra said with a fake Southern accent as she smiled at the both of them in agreement with Ashley.  “How about we each pick our destination when we get to our stops? We go to Harlan, Kentucky now, I pick next, and then Kendra gets to pick once more” Stiles suggested as it was a good compromise.

“I’m down with that” Kendra said as she thought it over, and seeming to like the plan a lot.  “I’m cool with it, because we each get to pick...just wonder if our stalker friend will like it” Ashley before putting a tight lipped smile on her face when she spotted Draig outside sitting in his car.  “Oh yeah, who’s that guy? Should I slip him a nasty little “leave us alone”?” Kendra asked totally up to the challenge of getting the guy to stop following them.

“Ah, that’s Draig.  I think he’s put it upon himself to make sure we’re all safe in some way” Stiles told her as he waved the issue of Draig off as he paid for his and Ashley’s tickets once more and they waited for Kendra to pay for hers.

As they got onto the bus, each of them waved at the black Tahoe parked close to the buses before the bus driver made the announcement of where they are going and their pit stops along the way before their arrival tomorrow afternoon.

The only thing the three of them could think about is trying to find bags big enough to hold all of their souvenirs from their travels around the US up to, and Stiles swears they don’t count, the Soccer teams jerseys that the three “hotties” (Kendra’s words not Stiles’) that they had gotten.  They talked off and on during the rest of the four hour trip to their lunch destination (Fountain, Pennsylvania) where they set off to find some type of burger joint, and another Dollar Store that they each could get backpack’s from to start their souvenir collecting.

The second item they all collected were little stuffed penguins with a “Go Pens” flag in his hand wearing a black and white bowtie.  Ashley and Kendra loved them, and forced Stiles to get one as well seeing as he was less than thrilled about having a stuffed penguin in his new backpack.

After a little while, though, the Penguin seemed to grow on him as he, secretly, thought it was actually rather cute.  He may have one souvenir he could live without, but, this souvenir could be one of the things that lets his baby know where he traveled to just to give it to him or her when they come into the world.

They all got settled into their seats in the bus once more after making sure there was room for their new backpacks, and settling into their seats.  “You know, I could go for some restaurant food right about now” Ashley said as she was thinking on some shrimp and crab legs.  “I’m with ya on that one.  I have never eaten so much junk food in my life” Kendra said patting her tummy lightly in agreement.

All the three of them could do was talk about food the whole ride to their night time stop, and, as it were, they ended up in Mount Jackson, VA.  “I heard there’s a nice little bed and breakfast in this area if we want to just get some snacks for tonight, and catch a cab over to it” Kendra said as she seemed to be recalling information about the area.  “I’m alright with that, I’m getting a bit tired anyway” Stiles said as he yawned - the little one was starting to drain more and more of his energy as the days went on.

“Alright, it’s settled then - to the bed and breakfast we go!" Ashley exclaimed putting her fist into the air.  “Should we tell Stalky McStalkerson about our plan?" Kendra said easily spotting Draig with her Werejaguar sight.  “Nah, I bet he'll stay the night in his Tahoe in the parking lot" Stiles told her as they started walking to the local Dollar Store to get their souvenirs and then hailing a cab to drive them to the bed and breakfast.

That night Stiles decided he needed to hear Peter's voice more than he needed sleep.  He couldn't help missing the man he loved while he was on a self-imposed road trip to go somewhere that he has no idea where, but, hopefully, he will find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People You Need To Know:  
> [Ashley Cartwright](http://img.poptower.com/pic-142867/kristen-doute-vanderpump-rules.jpg?d=1024)  
> [Nicole Barrett](http://makeupjournal.net/wp-content/gallery/gallery/beautiful%20woman%20leaning%20hands%20%20BestPhotoStudio%2035544687.jpg)  
> [Aegan Loftman](http://www.cdc.gov/minorityhealth/images/populations/black/man.jpg)  
> [David](http://feelgrafix.com/data_images/out/8/818252-gerard-butler-pictures.jpg)  
> [Kendra Tamlin](http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11/113387/2136759-scarlett_johansson_9_640x960.jpg)  
> [ Draig](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a228/LycanFury/Skinwalkers/ShippyCaps/EmbracersDeletedCap1.png)
> 
> Allies Obtained:  
> Julesburg Pack  
> Draig


	9. Happy Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this! I wanted to post it as soon as I got done with it yesterday, but, I wanted to wait a little while so you guys could anticipate it..., and, well, the anticipation killed the Authoress (Me). So here it is!
> 
> Chapter Dedicated to: [3rook_3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/3rook_3/pseuds/3rook_3)
> 
> She wanted a phone call, I started it, and I didn't want to stop ='D
> 
> Edit: My cleverly placed italics failed me!

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

_*Cachuk*_

“Hello?”

“Hey”

“Stiles”

“I miss you”

“I miss you too, baby boy”

“I want to come home, but the time isn’t right”

“Then try to visit California every once in a while - I’ll meet you wherever you are just to see you”

“I know you would, beautiful, and I want nothing more than to see you right now but I can’t”

_*Sigh*_

“I wish you were here with me right now, Stiles.  Everyone misses you, and we’ve all pretty much stopped looking for you after you started texting me pictures of where you are currently.  Which, by the way, every since we started talking you’ve stopped doing”

“I figured you’d much rather hear about my travels rather than seeing them”

“True, but those were nice tokens to have in order to show everyone how beautiful you are looking everyday”

_*Giggle*_

“Then I’ll start taking them again that way you can start seeing me in the same clothes over and over”

“It’s not the clothes that are worn, but the one that wears them that matters”

“Oh? Going philosophical on me now Peter?”

“Have to keep up my reputation of being smart and pretentious somehow”

_*Giggle*_

“You’re only pretentious to those that make you wonder why they are still living”

“That’s ninty-nine percent of the people I have met in my life”

“Power to the one percent!”

_*Chuckle*_

“You’re so cute at times, Stiles”

“I’m supposed to be, Creeperwolf, I’m mated to a psychopath that I helped kill in sophomore year”

“I will never forgive you for doing that, but I can overlook it most days”

“You love me! You really, really love me!”

“You did /not/ just pull a Sally Field on me”

“I so did, and you have to deal with hearing it from me”

“Why did I mate you?”

 

“Because I’m irresistibly charming, intelligent, and have enough wit that we can both banter back and forth without anything becoming serious”

“True on the last two parts, but I’m still contemplating the first”

“Hey! I’ll have you know! I just became friends with a very feisty and hot Werejaguar - I bet I could turn her bisexual and go out with her”

_*Growl*_

“Or I could just come find you, tear her to pieces, and bring you home where I’ll be able to ravish you into a puddle of need and want.  Don’t you remember the first time we got together?”

_*Shudder*_

_*Whimper*_

“That’s no fair, that was after Jackson’s kanima ass turning into a werewolf.  We were both keyed up and needed a release before we both found ways to kill one another”

“You sure loved it when I shoved you into the wall”

“So tired of being shoved into walls…”

“But that time was your favorite as I distinctly remember you liking the way I did it”

“Of course I did, your show of strength trumped Derek’s seeing as he did it none too gently”

“I think I remember I wasn’t too gentle either, but your left leg must have had a mind of it’s own when it latched onto my hip”

“Stop it! We’re going to both make me horny, and you aren’t here to fix the problem!”

“Maybe that was my evil plan? To hear the panting and moaning of my mate to give me good dreams”

“I will /not/ wake up with morning wood in front of a Werejaguar”

“By the way, where did you pick this Werejaguar up from?”

“Airmont, New York.  She was pissy at first until I showed her I was pregnant, and she quickly changed her tune after that”

“Wow, I thought Werejaguars would be more toward Mexico than that”

“Don’t be so biased, Creeperwolf.  If we took in patterns of real animals, you should be close to Yellowstone National Park, or Alaska”

“Mm, too cold for my tastes”

“Yeah, exactly, thus, all you Were’s can be anywhere and not just where your animal counterparts are at”

“True”

“Exactly, so, I see Braeden sent one of her Mercenary friends to find me and bring me back”

“Guilty as charged, I’m guessing they failed”

“Epically, he didn’t even realize I had a gun on me”  
  


“Speaking of the gun, something interesting happened at the Sheriff station recently”

“Oh?”

“Yes, it was strange, as, the bullet wasn’t just a normal bullet at all.  It was laced with wolfsbane”

“I have no idea what you are talking about”

“Oh sure you don’t, baby boy”

“Tell Dad that I gave a statement, and so did Ashley”

“Alright, but, really, wolfsbane? Who gave you that gun?”

“Who else around in our pack can handle wolfsbane...professionally”

“Damned Chris”

“Yep”

“He destroyed my evil plot of making you incapable of shooting a gun”

_*Mocking Laughter*_

“Seriously? You tried to do that?”

 

“No! Stiles, I’d rather you be able to protect yourself against any werewolf that tries to hurt you rather than you flopping around like a Magikarp”

“You did /not/ just reference my inability to shoot a gun before with a Pokemon!”

“I so did! You Sally Field me, thus, I can use a Pokemon reference with you!”

“You’re a dork!”

“Pot meet kettle!”

“We should Skype…”

“I’ll have to pay your phone bill”

“Exactly, but I could also see your handsomely dashing face”

“Now you’re just trying to butter me up”

“Mmm, butter and sweet potatoes”

“...This conversation just took a turn towards food stuffs”

“You were the one to mention butter!”

“Yes, but I was meaning that you were trying to use flattery on me to get your way”

“But...but...you said butter!”

“Want to Skype, Stiles?”

“Skype? Yes! Skype! Let’s Skype!”

“Oh dear”

_*Click*_

_*Boop* *Boop* *Bee* *Boop*_

  _*Bree*_

“Hey there hot stuff”

“Greetings from Beacon Hills, California”

“Greetings to thee traveler I’m in Mount Jackson, Virginia”

“Smooth, Stiles,”

A: “Ooo, who’s the hottie? That Peter?”

K: “Peter? Stiles are you cheating on me with a hot middle aged guy?”

_*Groan*_

“Ignore them”

K: “Bullshit! Don’t ignore us!”

A: “I’ve been waiting to meet him since I heard you talking about him!”

K: “She’s told me about him, so, in extension, I’ve been waiting as well”

“Ladies, ladies, there is plenty of things I can talk about and answer”

A: “Good, so, is it true that you are Stiles’ baby daddy?”

“I’d hope so since I’m the only one he’s been intimate with that’s male”

K: “So, yes, you are the one that knocked him up with the twins”

“Twins?”

“Twins?”

K: “You can’t, honestly, tell me you didn’t know you were pregnant with twins and you’re big for being four months along”

“Damn you and your super sperm Peter!”

“Next time I’ll try not to knot you then”

“You will knot me! I love that thing!”

A: “Whoa, so, you’re dick is like a dogs dick?”

“I’m a wolf, Ashley, and, yes, it’s like a /wolfs/ dick”

_*Wolf whistle*_

K: “That hurt when it went in Stiles?”

“That’s for me to know, and you /never/ to find out!”

“From the dazed look…”

“You finish that sentence and I’ll never come home!”

“You don’t mean that Stiles”

“I can still threaten it”

_*Noises from Peter’s end start up*_

UV #1: “Who are you talking to Peter?”

“None of your business”

UV #2: “Technically, it is his business since he’s the Alpha”

“Go on you stupid looking buggers and leave me in peace!”

_*Snorts of laughter came from Stiles’ side of Skype*_

UV #1: “Seriously, who are you talking too?”

“I said none of your business!”

_*Shuffling came from Peter’s side of Skype as his IPad was yanked away from him*_

_*There was a toppling noise from Stiles’ side of Skype*_

K: “Hello Latino!”

_*The first voice turned out to be Scott*_

_*Sputters*_

S: “H-Hi, I thought Stiles was talking to Peter”

 

K: “Nope, just us two hotties”

A: “You’re hot, just saying”

_*Laughter was heard from Stiles’ side*_

S: “Who was that? Stiles?”

K: “No, it was the wind”

A: “Very annoying wind”

K: “That can laugh”

“You two suck at lying”

K: “Aw, thank you Peter!”

S: “Stiles? If you can hear me, come home”

K: “No can do toots, it’s not time yet”

S: “What do you mean “not time yet”?”

A: “As in, Stiles doesn’t feel like it’s time to come home yet”

S: “He has too, Julesburg Pack has contacted us about the alliance he’s made with them”

K: “Oh really, now?”

S: “Yes, and I don’t know what to do!”

A: “And you call yourself a True Alpha”

S: “How much has Stiles revealed to you two?”

A: “Everything”

K: “I’m a Werejaguar so I knew everything anyway”

S: “Get away from Stiles!”

K: “You’ll have to drag my dead, cold corpse away from him buddy!”

 

“Woah! Woah! Woah! Nobody is going anywhere!”

S: “Stiles! Get away from her!”

“As Kendra so kindly pointed out, you’ll have to drag her dead, cold corpse away from me, because she’s got it in her head that she needs to protect me”

S: “That could be a ploy!”

“Scott, Scotty, Bro, not all Werejaguar’s are like Kate.  Kate had it in her head to kill us all from the beginning, and now she’s dead”

S: “I still don’t like it”

“Deal with it - she’s not leaving”

A: “How about we swing this conversation back to who that hottie with a body behind you is Scotty”

“You so didn’t just rhyme three times in a row”

A: “I so totally did and there’s nothing you can do about it buddy”

_*A great sigh on Scott’s side comes as Peter jerks the IPad away from the Alpha in order to make the living room of Derek’s loft come into view*_

K: “Wow! Wide screen view for the win!”

“Now that they can see all of us, we can all have a chance to talk to them as well as any more idiots that decide to take my time away from Stiles”

A: “Row! Sassy Peter is sassy!”

“Shush you”

K: “Anyway, hey tall, dark, and brooding! What’s your name?”

_*Peeved look*_

D: “My name is Derek.  Not Tall, Dark, and Brooding.”

A: “Coulda fooled me”

K: “Me too”

“He’s always been that way”

D: “Shut up, Stiles”

A: “Make him”

_*Playful lust look*_

“I can think of a few ways to do that”

“Shush, darling.  Not in front of the children”

K: “Ooo! Mommy wants to bounce on Daddy’s lap!”

_*Sputtering noises come from Scott and Derek turning their faces red*_

“This turned awkward rather quickly”

“Indeed it did, dear”

S: “That was the most horrible image I’ve had in my head since we were seventeen Stiles”

“Oh? After that one time about how I revealed to you where Peter and I first fucked?”

S, D: “Stiles!”

 

_*An older gentleman walks into the room on Peter’s side wearing a Sheriff’s uniform looking tired*_

K: “Damn! What’s with all the hot guys showing up at your house Peter?!?”

_*Stiles’ face turned visibly grim*_

A: “Ken, dear, sweetie, that’s Stiles’ dad”

K: “Oh! Hi Mr. Stilinski!”

_*John was startled for a minute before he walked over to the three huddled around the television which showed Stiles, and two young ladies*_

J: “Hello dear, Stiles, and young lady”

 

A: “I’m Ashley and this spazz is Kendra.  She’s really a lesbian, but she hits on guys anyway”

K: “Lies! Lies and slander!”

“Bullshit! You made us get Soccer team jersey’s off the guys going to Syracuse!”

K: “It’s not my fault there weren’t any cheerleaders around!”

A: “You /do/ know cheerleaders cheer for the football team right?”

K: “Technicalities”

_*Groan*_

“You see what I have to put up with on a daily basis now?”

K: “We are not that bad”

A: “Totally not that bad”

“I call bullshit on both of you”

J: “Watch how you talk to women Stiles”

“Wha…? Oh come on!”

“My love, what your Dad says goes”

“Shush, this is between us”

S: “I don’t know what to say”

“Then do a little less talking, and a little more shutting up”

A: “Rude”

“What?”

_*John shakes his head at his son*_

S: “So when are you coming home?”

“Hopefully soon, but I can’t tell you when exactly, because I don’t know myself”

 

J: “As soon as you come back, you’re grounded”

D: “As soon as you come back, I want my fucking credit card”

“I’ll give it back to you! No worries!

D: “You will, will you? When?”

“I don’t know, Derek.  Right now my body is telling me that I shouldn’t be anywhere near Beacon Hills”

“Love, it’s okay, I know you’re feeling attacked all of a sudden, but it’s okay”

“Yes, I am”

“It’s alright, baby boy, you don’t need to feel that way.  It’s okay, I love you”

“I know”

“You just pulled a Star Wars on me”

_*Giggle*_

“I couldn’t help it”

“I love you so much, and I hope to see you soon or in the future”

“Same, I will make sure I come to California, at least, once”

K: “Alright, I’m sorry to interrupt the mushy mood here, but it’s getting late and we have to get up early”

A: “I’ll get into the bathroom first that way you can say bye Stiles”

“Alright, thanks Ash”

K: “I’m going to get my stuff ready to get in after her”

“Okay”

S: “Alright, I’m heading out.  It was good to see you Stiles, and I can’t wait until you come home buddy”

“Same here bro, I’ll see you when I can”

D: “I want my credit card back, and I’ll see you when you get home”

J: “I just came here to see if anyone has heard from you, but this is a nice surprise before I go to bed”

“It’s good seeing you too Dad, I love you and hope to see you soon”

_*John, Scott, and Derek get up and leave the room in order to give Peter and Stiles time alone*_

“Just us two again”

“Yeah, just us.  I am happy that I’m able to see you again - even over Skype”

“I’m happy to see you as well”

“I haven’t been able to tear my eyes from the little bit of bump that I can see from your shirt”

_*Stiles lifts his shirt to show Peter his bulging stomach before moving his hips to make the bump “dance”*_

“You’re too cute, Stiles”

“I know right?”

“I can’t wait to feel your warmth again”

“I can’t wait to feel your lips on mine”

“I can’t wait until we stop being such a mushy couple”

“I can’t wait until we start fighting like an old married couple”

“I can make that happen now you know”

“You better not”

“Could start fighting over baby names”

“Please don’t, I don’t even know their gender yet”

“When you find out, we’ll talk about them, because I can’t wait until you do”

“I love you, Peter”

_*Stiles leans in and kisses the camera*_

“I love you too, baby boy”

A: “Stiles, it’s your turn”

 

“Okay, I’m coming in a minute”

 

“It seems it’s time for you and the little ones to go to bed"

 

“Yeah, we’re going to get all cleaned up, and get some good sleep tonight”

 

“Alright, I love you so much baby boy”

 

“I love you my Creeperwolf”

 

“Good night, and sleep tight”

 

“Don't let the bed bugs bite”

 

_*Peter laughs*_

 

_*Call Ended*_


	10. Mount Jackson, VA to Marion, VA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! It's a new chapter! Seven months of Killed Muse in the making and it's, finally, here!  
> I tried writing some a few times, but, they both didn't feel right to me so I scrapped the ideas and couldn't find the rhythm until I came up with this puppy.  
> Also, the restaurant mentioned in this chapter is a REAL restaurant and here's the link to it:[Wolfe's BBQ Restaurant & Catering](http://wolfes-bbq.com/) it's also, really, located in Marion, Virginia. I had just been wanting to find a McDonald's or some fast food chain when I stumbled upon it and, well, I just couldn't help it because the name was so fitting.  
> One last thing, I'm not taking this off Hiatus just to be safe and ensure my muse is still going to be going.
> 
> Alas! I'll let you start reading!

Six-hour drive.

  
Six hours of wondering why the bathroom on the bus was the cleanest that Stiles had seen in the last week by any bus standards. Six hours of wanting to call Peter just to check up on him even though they did that last night (complete with all the mushy feelings that came with being a couple). Six long, tiring hours of deciding now would be a good time as any to bug the asshole sitting in front of him.

  
You see, this isn’t one of those regular “Ignore them and they’ll somehow disappear” assholes, no, this one was the kind of asshole that’ll jab at you, poke at you, and then hit on your friends just because he thinks he can.

  
The guy took it too far at one point and dared to try to create some imagined friction between himself and Ashley, because, in his thinking, what girl could deny a guy like him?

  
You wanna know what happened?

  
You do?

  
Well, Kendra marked her territory…like…marked it so well that Ashley was in a daze for a good hour before she was able to snap out of the head space she was sent to by just being kissed by the territorial Werejaguar.

  
Now, it was Stiles’ turn to hit on the girl beside him knowing full well it was the guy’s sister, and not caring one bit, because his hormones were raging and wondering if the guy would even hit a pregnant guy (not that he knew that of course).

  
Stiles leaned over the guy’s seat, “Oh sorry dude, I was just trying to talk to the beautiful woman beside you” Stiles said apologizing to him before looking to the brunette next to him who didn’t hold a candle to Peter, Ashley, or Kendra but she was nearly in their ballpark.

  
The girl giggled as she blushed from the compliment that Stiles gave her which must have had a bell ring in the assholes head, but he must be ignoring it since Stiles felt him mentally trying to relax his muscles, but Stiles knew it wouldn’t do him any good; he’d know, he’d punched a bitch in the face for hitting on Peter once before.

  
“How are you today?” Stiles asked her acting like he was completely ignoring her brother when, really, he was all too aware the sad fuck was about to get angry and do something he’d regret.

  
“I’m good, just taking the bus back home to Harlan” the girl answered with a slight country accent in her voice. Stiles raised his eyebrows as if intrigued by the information, “Oh really now? What’s it like? I’ve, quite literally, never been out of New York” Stiles said lying through his teeth about where he was from, but, not wanting to give the guy any ammunition to come and find him after that day.

  
“Well, really, it’s Nowhereville there – not much to see unless you’re staying for the trees” she answered looking like she hated where she lived, but, Stiles actually liked places like Harlan. It’s low key, out of the way, not too big nor too small, and the trees were a definite plus if you were a pack of werewolves.

  
“Well, it can’t be too bad if it was able to spit out a pretty girl like you” Stiles told her in a flirtatious tone of voice. She giggled at his response making her cheeks red once more, and he could tell he had her hook, line, and sinker already.

  
It was too easy when it was anyone but Peter, because Peter knew all of Stiles’ tricks by then, and Peter knew the “bedroom” signals from the “shameless flirt” signals and, as it seems, this girl was a bit of an airhead, because she had the whole “bedroom eyes” going on when Stiles was only shamelessly flirting with her.

  
“Hey, back off buddy” the asshole said threateningly, finally, giving into the instincts to protect his sister. “I’m sorry, are you her boyfriend? Because, really dude, flirting with another girl in front of her is just, asking, to be dumped” Stiles told him looking at him with his “I’m so not impressed” look on his face before giving the girl back his attention.

  
That is, until a fist made contact with the right side of his jaw and sent him toppling back into his seat; in hindsight, putting his babies in danger wasn’t the best of ideas, but, he should finish the mess he created. He went to get up when, on both sides of him, enraged women stood up and started slapping, and punching the guy in the face and wherever they could reach.

  
He tried to hurt them back, but, honestly, Stiles has come to learn that, when an enraged woman has you in her sights, it’s best to buck up and deal with the damage dealt to you rather than trying to fight them off; laying down was so much easier around Lydia when she wanted to do nothing, but scream at you.

  
Kendra and Ashley were like vengeful harpies when it came to giving the guy a smack down he wouldn’t soon forget.

  
A few minutes later, and all five of them are looking at a bus that is moving farther and farther into the distance.

  
Stiles, squinting in the sunlight, says, “Well shit. There goes our ride.” He was entirely and epically bummed to be left on the side of the road…well…that was until a totally conspicuous Escalade pulls up right beside them.

  
“Draig!” Kendra exclaimed looking at the driver as he rolled down the passenger side window in order to look at the five. He saw the blossoming bruise on Stiles’ cheek before looking at the asshole standing on the right of his sister (far away from Stiles and the two harpies), and then swiveled his sunglass clad eyes to the two preening women who look happy with themselves about how much damage they did to the other male in their group.

  
“Really? You picked a fight?” Draig asked them looking put upon just by looking at them. “Well, actually, the shithead started it when he punched Stiles. We just…sorta…defended his honor, and, really, what would Peter do to you once he realizes his mate has a bruise on his jaw?” Kendra told him putting the blame right on him.

  
“Woah! Woah! Woah! This is, not, my fault!” Draig shouted at her once he realized the angle she was playing. “Well, you, are, supposed to be looking after us now. You could have let us ride in your car and this would have never even happened” Ashley countered getting into the game that Kendra was playing. “For fuck sake you three are going to be the death of me – get in the damned car” Draig ordered as he opened the passenger door for Stiles.

  
“Hey! What about us?” the asshole asked looking at them in an angry way. Draig looked over Stiles in order to talk to the kid, “Hitchhike” he said before rolling the window back up and driving away.

  
“Well, that was fun” Stiles said with a small pained smile on his face.

  
“Yes, so much fun that I want to blow my brains out” Draig muttered to himself as he continued driving towards Harlan, Kentucky. Kendra popped her head into the middle in order to talk to Draig, “Hey Bossman? Me Werejaguar needs to eat soon along with the wee humans – think we can get some McDonalds or something?” Kendra asked looking at him with her cute kitty eyes knowing they could make anyone melt.

  
“In Marion I’ll stop and see what we can find to eat” he said as he looked like he started planning the next few hours in his head. “Alright, but, seriously, we could’ve given those two a ride to their home” Kendra said as they passed the 412-mile marker. Draig turned his head to look at her for a quick second before turning his head back to the road.

  
“Do you want me to turn the car around?” he asked her if she was really serious about wanting to bring the two idiots behind them with them to Harlan. “Well…” Ashley said looking at him guiltily.

  
“I hate my life” Draig said before turning the car around in an illegal U-turn in order to drive back to get the two other little shits that were going to make him want to kill himself. “Tell Braeden the next time you think to call her that she owes me big time” Draig told Stiles as he drove slightly over the speed limit in order to get the kids they’d left behind.

  
As soon as they caught up to the kids, Draig made another illegal U-turn and stopped right beside them, “Hey asshole! You and your sister can get in! We’re taking you home!” Stiles shouted as the kid had gotten off the road in order to make sure he and his sister didn’t get hit.

  
“Why would we want a ride from you? You cost us our bus ride and you have a ride to get to whatever hell hole you’re going too” the asshole said in a snarling like tone of voice as he hitched his backpack further up on his shoulder. Stiles stuck his head out the window and looked at him with a serious expression, “Get in the motherfucking car before I get my gun out and do to you what I did to another asshole who pissed me off” Stiles growled at him knowing his eyes had to have flashed blue, because of the twin scared looks on the siblings faces.

  
“Alright, alright” the sister said putting her hands up in a surrender position.

  
The siblings got into the seats behind Kendra and Ashley, buckled in, and sat tensely all the way to Marion. The other four’s small talk had been killed, because they couldn’t very well talk about the supernatural around two people who didn’t know that Stiles was even pregnant.

  
As Draig pulled off the highway into Marion, he spoke up wanting to know what the teens wanted to eat. “I dunno…I really wanted McDonalds, but there isn’t one here” Stiles said with a pout on his lips which made Kendra mess his hair up in an attempt to cheer him up. “Um, well, I don’t know if any of you like barbecue, but there’s a nice place on east main street that serves some delicious barbecue. Dad took us to the restaurant when we were going up to Syracuse once, and it was so good” the girl (now known a Nicole) piped up hoping they’d like the suggestion.

  
“What’s the name of it? It sounds good to me” Draig said trying to act nice to the girl since she was trying to suggest a food option. “Wolfe’s” she answered and, suddenly, the car was filled with three snickering teenagers who could only think of the convenience of the name of the restaurant and the implications of the name.

  
Nicole cracked a bit of a smile, “What?” she asked wanting to get in on the inside joke the three seemed to be sharing while the roll of Draig’s eyes in the rearview mirror wasn’t lost to her as well. “It’s just we are all fans of wolves, well, besides Kendra here she prefers jaguars” Ashley said before elbowing Kendra in the side.

  
“Hey! Hey! Hey! Jaguars are amazing cats! The way they hunt is purely predatory” Kendra said while licking her teeth with a “cat got the canary” type of smile which made Stiles snicker again. Nicole started snickering with the other three teens before her batted at her with his left forearm and gave her a warning look which made her stop, turn her smile into a frown, and then she looked out her window.

  
“Hey! Just because you decided to hit Stiles, doesn’t mean your sister can’t be our friend” Ashley said putting her eyes smack dab onto Nicole’s older brother, James, because of what he just did. He looked at her straight in the eyes and proceeded to threaten her, “Shut your fucking mouth you filthy whore” James hissed at her just as Draig pulled up to the aforementioned restaurant.

  
Draig seemed to be at his limit now as, when they’d all gotten out, he took James by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the SUV, “Now, I’m only going to say this once and only once. Say one more hateful word, use your fists one more time, or even, think, of doing verbal or physical harm to, any, of these girls or Stiles, and I swear on my beautiful mother’s grave, I will make you rue this day. Do you understand me?” Draig snarled out at him making sure that James felt his full strength behind his grip.

  
“Yeah! Yeah!” James shouted seemingly scared straight for the moment. “Not “yeah” it’s “yes, sir”” Draig growled out as he pushed into James even more. “Ye-Yes sir! Yes, sir!” James whimpered out truly scared for his life. Draig released his shirt, straightened the torso of it before straightening the arms, “Now, get your backpack, clean yourself up, and we’ll all see you at the table. Okay?” Draig told him in a much calmer tone than the one he had been previously using.

  
“Yes, sir” James muttered out still shaking from what Draig had just threatened. Stiles, himself, has learned the power of your tone of voice against people who didn’t know that you were meaning business until you used it. Money, intelligence, and voice are the three forms of Power that everyone needed to have in order to succeed in a world that was ruled by the humans and the supernatural.

  
Draig, Nicole, James, Ashley, Stiles, and Kendra walked into the restaurant wanting nothing more than to eat their weight in barbecue and then, five out of six, wanted a long, long nap. Three out of five wanted to be able to talk to Peter and the pack that night while the other two just wanted to get home to their Mom and Dad; Nicole and James have had enough adventure for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People You Need To Know:  
> [Ashley Cartwright](http://img.poptower.com/pic-142867/kristen-doute-vanderpump-rules.jpg?d=1024)  
> [Nicole Barrett](http://makeupjournal.net/wp-content/gallery/gallery/beautiful%20woman%20leaning%20hands%20%20BestPhotoStudio%2035544687.jpg)  
> [Aegan Loftman](http://www.cdc.gov/minorityhealth/images/populations/black/man.jpg)  
> [David](http://feelgrafix.com/data_images/out/8/818252-gerard-butler-pictures.jpg)  
> [Kendra Tamlin](http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11/113387/2136759-scarlett_johansson_9_640x960.jpg)  
> [ Draig](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a228/LycanFury/Skinwalkers/ShippyCaps/EmbracersDeletedCap1.png)
> 
> Allies Obtained:  
> Julesburg Pack  
> Draig


	11. Decisions About the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I've decided, until I feel like I'm in a steady groove, that I'll keep the Hiatus status up just as a precaution to all of you and to me. I just want there to be a net of safety so you guys don't get lots of updates at one point and then I flat line once my muse dies once more.
> 
> So, without further ado, here's the new chapter.

After eating their fill of the delicious chicken wings, brisket, and ribs, the six got back into Draig’s Escalade and started the last leg of their journey to Harlan, Kentucky.  The ride wasn’t all that unpleasant after James got over himself and turned into a pretty cool guy who had interests in architecture and welding – said that he wanted to be like his Uncle Thomas when he grew up, but, as what Stiles’ group has seen, he has a long way to go.

Pulling up to the bus station, Draig said, “Alright kids, last stop for Harlan, Kentucky.”  Kendra and Ashley let Nicole and James out of the back of the SUV before they started getting their duffle bags out as well, “Kendra, Ashley hold up a second” Draig told them as they watched Nicole and James walk up to a couple who looked like they’d seen better days.

Kendra, Ashley, and Stiles looked at the siblings who waved bye at them which made all three return the gesture.  “What’s up, punkin’?” Kendra asked Draig as the two got into the car their parents brought to pick them up in and drove away.  “How about I start driving you guys to your destinations? Obviously, this road trip isn’t going to end anytime soon, and, no doubt about it, Derek wants a little money left in his bank account at least.  This isn’t a favor – it’s an offer” Draig answered as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he finished what he was saying.

The three teens stood (and sat) in silence as they tried to process just what the hell was going on and if Draig was serious about them being able to use him as a personal road trip driver.  “Don’t look at me like that damn it! I’m tired of following you three dipshits around everywhere, so, it’d be advantageous if we all just took the same car” he tried to growl out, but he just ended up sounding like a big softy.

Kendra was the first to react as she jumped over the hood of the SUV, opened Draig’s car door, and pulled him into a hug that was all boobs, “You little cutie pie! I never knew you loved us so much!” she exclaimed happily as she clenched the Mercenary to her.  “Can’t…breathe” Draig sputtered out as he, in vain, tried to detach the Werejaguar.

“Alright, that’s enough Ken, the man’s starting to pass out from lack of oxygen” Stiles said as he pulled Draig toward him in order to get the Werejaguar to let go.  “Oh, opps…not sorry” Kendra said smiling at the two of the innocently, but, knowing her, she was the farthest away from innocence of the four of them combined.

“Now that we have a free ride, how are we going to pick where we go?” Ashley asked them getting them back on track.  “Well, we could stop at bus stations, look at the schedule, and then decide from there” Stiles suggested trying to keep a part of the trip the same, but the transportation different.  “Well, it could help and still allow us to travel to places we haven’t been to before” Kendra said as she thought on it for a few seconds and nodding her head in acceptance.

“Can you drive overnight Draig? Or do we switch out to someone that isn’t pregnant?” Ashley asked the Mercenary.  “Hey! I can still drive!” Stiles shouted at her in indignation as he was skipped over for night shift driving duty.  “Stiles, baby, you need all the rest that you can possibly get when it comes to having twins – they take more work out of you than just one.”

Stiles muttered to himself about having babies and not being able to do anything while he folded his arms in a pout.

“Well, now where are we going? We get to add Draig into the line of people getting to pick where we go next, because, as a Mercenary, he has to have a job somewhere” Kendra mentioned while thinking about Draig’s line of work as well as their road trip ideas.

“Currently, you’re all my job, but I’d be happy to take up another” Draig said cheekily as he thought of all the jobs he had, had to cancel just to get the favor for Braden done and over with.  Stiles slapped his cheek lightly, “If only you could do something that wouldn’t risk my children’s lives, I’d let you, but, no.  I can’t allow my children to come into harm’s way just because you have an itchy trigger finger” Stiles said looking at Draig like he was a poor puppy.

Draig just gave him a glare that was all daggers before looking back to the hood of the Escalade with the glare still on his face obviously not liking he couldn’t kill anyone anytime soon.  “Well, you never know – some Werewhatever could possibly want to claim Stiles, Ashley, or I as their mate and try to kill the twins just to knock Stiles up with their own offspring, or, worst case scenario, we run into another pack that wants to kill us – then we’ll happily let you gun down anyone you want” Kendra told him saying “kill the twins just to knock Stiles up with their own offspring” like it wasn’t the worst thing in Stiles’ world right then.

“Kendra Marie Tamlin!” Ashley exclaimed as she rushed to open the passenger side door before Stiles’ tears could start gushing down his face in never ending waves.  Kendra blinked twice wondering what she’d said to make Stiles go to Waterworks Town before, after ten minutes, finally got the hint of exactly what she said wrong.  “I’m so sorry, Stiles!” she said running around the car to the other two and trying to comfort her human friend.

Stiles couldn’t understand why Kendra would say something so horrific – it’s like she wanted him to miscarry the two beautiful beings growing inside of him, “Why would you say something like that?” Stiles asked her not getting why she would talk so casually about something that’s crueler than death to him.  “I’m sorry, you know how I am” Kendra said trying to flimsily excuse her behavior, but Ashley and Stiles were having none of it.

“No, you can’t excuse what you said Kendra.  Stiles is pregnant and, right now, the number one thing that can scare him the most is losing his babies, because that is the one thing that can wreck him the most in this world.  We don’t know the reasons why he’s taking a road trip, but, for right now, all of us need to support him no matter the cost” Ashley lectured before turning her attention away from the Werejaguar and back to Stiles.

To say that day started out bumpy would be an understatement, Draig stayed out of the situation knowing he’d only be growled at if he said anything wrong, so, he took it upon himself to get the location for their next destination.

He climbed out of his SUV and went into the bus station to see their next locations.  There was one for Nashville, Tennessee, another for Springfield, Missouri, plus New Chapel Hill, Texas, and, last but certainly not least, Wichita, Kansas.  Draig, knowing the areas, knew that he had to bypass any that could lead to him getting a job so that knocked down Nashville and Springfield, and he didn’t know if Wichita was such a safe place due to reports of Wendigo’s in the area, so, all that was left was New Chapel Hill, Texas.

“Texas it is” Draig said making up his mind on the location before leaving to go back to the three teenagers who have, now, become his chargers.  He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to deal with anymore hormone ridden teenagers if they grew passed the three already taking up space in his car, but, he’d deal if that’s what happened.

When he walked up to the SUV, he saw that Kendra was sitting in the third row of seats, Ashley sitting in the second and Stiles had his seat laid back on the passenger side looking as if he was sleeping.  Ashley, spotting him, asked quietly where they were going next, “If I remember correctly, and don’t quote me on this, there is a peaceful wolf pack in New Chapel Hill, Texas that’d be able to see how far along Stiles is and if he needs any medication for something that’d need to be fixed” Draig told her as he stuck the key into the ignition and started up the Escalade once more.

And so, the four were off to another small town in nowhere Texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People You Need To Know:  
> [Ashley Cartwright](http://img.poptower.com/pic-142867/kristen-doute-vanderpump-rules.jpg?d=1024)  
> [Nicole Barrett](http://makeupjournal.net/wp-content/gallery/gallery/beautiful%20woman%20leaning%20hands%20%20BestPhotoStudio%2035544687.jpg)  
> [Aegan Loftman](http://www.cdc.gov/minorityhealth/images/populations/black/man.jpg)  
> [David](http://feelgrafix.com/data_images/out/8/818252-gerard-butler-pictures.jpg)  
> [Kendra Tamlin](http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11/113387/2136759-scarlett_johansson_9_640x960.jpg)  
> [ Draig](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a228/LycanFury/Skinwalkers/ShippyCaps/EmbracersDeletedCap1.png)
> 
> Allies Obtained:  
> Julesburg Pack  
> Draig


End file.
